


Reunion

by LOTSlover



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

The moonlight filtered through the leaves as they danced in the wind, casting an eerie glow here and there on the forest floor below. Shadows constantly moved, shifting and morphing, never staying the same for more than a heartbeat at a time.

He hastily made his way along the shadowy trail that wound its way through the woods. Reaching out a hand, he tugged his cloak tighter around himself to shield against the biting wind that cut through him. The only sound in the woods was that of his boots striking the dirt and his ragged breathing. Faint wisps of vapor escaped his lips with each breath he took as the heat from his body hit the cold air that surrounded him.

He kept his head bent down, partially hiding his face within his cloak. His indigo eyes shifted nervously about him, glancing from side to side as if anticipating unwelcomed company. His handsome features made him appear younger than he was, but his raven shoulder length hair was beginning to streak with gray, betraying his true age.

His heart was racing with the pace of his escape, but he couldn't afford to stop. Not now. Not for a while if he wanted to live. 'What was I thinking pulling a stunt like this?' he silently berated himself. After so many years of living a life such as this, he should know better, but it was too late now. Too late to go back, there was only one possible option. He had to proceed as planned.

He clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing with a renewed sense of resolve. Tightening his grip on the sword snuggly tucked close to his body under his cloak, he cast a nervous glance back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. Seeing nothing but the trail he had already passed through, he turned back around coming to a sudden halt.

"Going somewhere, Phillip?"

"Just out for a walk," he replied, eyeing the man who was suddenly standing before him, flanked by two burly henchmen who appeared hungry to perform their duties.

"Kind of late for a walk, don't you think? Besides, you're pretty far from town. You know it can be very dangerous out here in the woods alone. Anything could happen to someone out here and no one would ever know it," he said, a smile spread across his face, his eyes narrowed as he began to pace slowly back and forth.

"I couldn't sleep," Phillip slowly answered, panic beginning to swell and spread through him.

Even though cold outside, sweat began to form on his brow and neck, trickling down his back and making his shirt stick to his skin. Trying to relax, he loosened his grip on his cloak, but not on his concealed weapon. He knew better than to let his guard down around Grayson. Even though nothing more than a swindler, Phillip was far from stupid.

"Why don't we just quit the games, Phillip, and see what you have hidden under that cloak?" Grayson replied, his smile quickly dissolving into a sneer.

Eyeing Grayson and the two men hulking impatiently at his side, Phillip quickly weighed his options. He could try to fight his way out of it but it would be three against one which were not very good odds. He could try to run, cutting through the thick woods that lay on either side of him, but that too didn't appear a good option. He could be lost for days on end in the dense forest. He decided to do what he did best – talk his way out of this.

"What could I have possibly taken from you, Grayson?" Phillip started, trying his best to display innocence and charm.

His ploy didn't work as he was quickly grabbed from behind by two more men who suddenly appeared with a mere nod of Grayson's head. Taken by surprise, Phillip quickly started wracking his brain for a plausible way out of this situation that did not include him getting killed.

Struggling against the powerful hands that kept him from fleeing, Phillip attempted to push aside the panic that raced through his mind and threatened to wipe out all sense of reason. He had to rely on his wits and slick talking skills to save his skin once again.

Grayson, nostrils flaring with anger, strode purposefully towards Phillip. With another nod of his head, Phillip's cloak was quickly removed from his body along with his sword.

"Where is it, Phillip? Now, think hard. You don't want to do anything stupid. The longer you draw this out, the harder it will be on you. If you return what is rightfully mine, I may let you live," Grayson spat out at him, his eyes burning into Phillip's skull.

Larger than Phillip, Grayson was intimidating to say the least. His blond hair hung just below his ears, his blue eyes piercing to the soul, his well defined jaw and nose bestowed him with an air of regal nobility.

Sighing, Phillip reluctantly decided to go with his backup plan, hoping to meet the Keeper later rather than sooner. A good swindler always had a backup plan; never a plan that followed a straight path, but one that included several forks that was prepared for all the uncertainties. However, this plan was going to involve a lot more than he had originally anticipated.

"Well, if your bodyguards would be so kind as to release their hold on my arms, I would be happy to retrieve it for you," Phillip finally responded.

With a quick wave of his hand, the brutes released their iron grip on Phillip. Pulling himself back together, he cast a quick glare at the men who had held him fast before returning his gaze to the man before him.

Reaching a hand into his pocket, Phillip pulled out a tattered piece of paper. Extending his hand, Grayson snatched it, quickly opening it to verify its contents. Scanning over the paper, a smirk spread across his handsome features.

"Ok, this is the map. Now where is the stone?" Grayson demanded, breathing heavily as his patience was quickly running out.

Reaching his hand back into his pocket, Phillip retrieved the item Grayson was so anxious to have returned to him. Phillip held out his hand again, this time palm up, revealing a bright pink stone about the size of a grape.

Grayson reached for the stone, his eyes wide with greed at the site of his most prized possession. As Grayson took the stone, Phillip once again found his arms in the iron grip of the two men who had held him earlier.

"Kill him," Grayson simply stated as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Phillip boldly shouted, struggling against the hold on his arms, panic once again threatening to overtake him. Fear shadowed his face as death was a heartbeat away.

Grayson slowly turned around with an exasperated sigh. "Why should I waste any more of my valuable time on you?" he sneered, one eyebrow arched in anticipation of the answer to his question.

"You need me to help you," Phillip breathlessly exclaimed, anxious to keep the killing to a minimum. "You cannot steal it without my help."

"I'm listening…" Grayson's eyes narrowed again, skeptical of this thief's offer of assistance.

"There is only one way to make the stone work and I know that secret," Phillip flatly stated, not willing to reveal more than he had to. The longer he kept Grayson believing that he needed Phillip, the longer he would live.

"Tell me now or I will have my men start by pulling each of your limbs off one by one until I get the information I want," Grayson heatedly replied, stepping closer to Phillip until they were so close Phillip could feel Grayson's warm breath on his face.

"You'll need someone with a pure heart to make the stone work for you and I know the person with the purest heart in the Midlands. You'll never be able to get to her; she's guarded by the Seeker."

"The Mother Confessor? What makes you think you can even get close to her?" Grayson scoffed, stepping back at the insanity of the desperate levels Phillip was delving to in order to save his life.

"Because…she's my daughter…"

XXX

Running through the market, baskets of fruits and breads were sent soaring, finally scattering all over the ground as they landed. People were running everywhere, screaming while attempting to get out of the way or to find a good hiding place. Unfortunately, that would be their biggest mistake.

The skreeling enjoyed the excitement of the commotion and movement that surrounded him and used it to his advantage. It was attacking people at will; the crowded market was like killing fish in a barrel. It skittered and squealed with evil glee, eyeing its prey and delighting in its handiwork. Blood dripped from its teeth as it scurried over the top of a fallen cart ready to pounce on its next victim.

As the skreeling jumped, a blast of wizard's magic hit the spot it had just occupied. Spinning around to face his attacker, the skreeling found himself opposite the Seeker and the Wizard. People were quickly escaping the market place under the assistance of Kahlan and Cara while Zedd and Richard distracted the creature from the Underworld.

The skreeling breathed heavily as it observed the newest participants in its game of kill and destroy. Richard stood with sword drawn, ready to do whatever it took to send the creature back to the Keeper. Hacking it didn't work in the past. They would have to find water so Zedd could freeze the skreeling before Richard destroyed it. It was the only thing that had worked before.

"Kahlan! We need water!" Richard shouted, glancing to his right seeing Kahlan approaching.

Quickly grabbing a large bucket she found she ran for water. The skreeling's head snapped at her sudden movement which stood out with the now empty marketplace.

Richard, noticing the creature's attention was now on his Confessor, quickly started waving his sword and jumping in the skreeling's line of sight. Having its view of Kahlan blocked, the skreeling now focused on the Seeker in front of him.

Running towards them with the heavy bucket of water, Kahlan quickly threw the water on the skreeling. Zedd swiftly released his magic on the drenched creature, instantly freezing it where it stood. As Richard raced towards it to hack into pieces, Kahlan was suddenly sent sprawling on her back.

A second skreeling appeared out of nowhere, pouncing on the Confessor who had just emptied the bucket of water on its companion. The skreeling sat on her, breathing heavily, its teeth mere inches from her face, observing the bloody cut it had created on her cheek. Its breath was rank as it exhaled on her, the putrid smell of rotting and death making her nauseated as she attempted to turn her face. Her heart was racing; she could hardly breathe from the weight of the creature sitting on her chest and the panic that gripped her soul. The hideous creature released a cackling squeal as it raised its claws to take her life…


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

Having finished off the frozen minion of the Keeper, Richard turned at Kahlan's scream to find a second one attacking her. "Kahlan!" Richard screamed, racing towards her.

Kahlan suddenly found herself drenched in water just moments before Zedd released another blast. She stared up into the revolting frozen face that just a heartbeat ago had been about to slice her to shreds. Richard appeared at her side, kicking the creature off of her. The skreeling shattered into a thousand pieces as it crashed to the ground.

Richard, holding his hand out, helped the drenched Confessor up. Pulling her to him in a tight embrace, Kahlan began to tremble, partly from being cold and wet and partly from the realization of what almost happened finally washing over her.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's gone now," Richard soothed in her ear, rubbing her back in an attempt to warm and calm her.

Relief washed over him now that Kahlan was safe again. It has been a horrific site to observe, seeing the woman he loved pinned beneath a skreeling that was a breath away from taking her from him. He wasn't sure who was trembling more - him or her.

Releasing her from his arms, he pulled back to place his hands on either side of her face, his thumb wiping away the blood that had trickled down her cheek from the mark the skreeling had left behind.

"Are you alright?" he softly asked, concern etched in his face.

"Yes, I think so," Kahlan replied with chattering teeth, her face appearing even paler with her dark wet hair clinging to her skin.

"Here, let me warm you up, my dear," Zedd interjected, raising his hands as he released a warm glow that enveloped the Mother Confessor. Within a couple of moments, Kahlan stood dry and warm, the rosy color returning to her face. Raising a hand to her cheek, Zedd erased the skreeling's mark.

Cara approached, empty bucket in hand and a grin on her face. "Thank you Cara for saving me," Kahlan gratefully told the Mord'Sith.

"It was my pleasure," Cara smirked as she set the bucket down.

"I'm sure it was," Kahlan couldn't help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

"We had better make sure there are no more skreelings scampering about Winslow before it gets dark and we settle in for the evening," Zedd suggested, scanning the creatures' handiwork as the town's people gradually made their way back into the marketplace.

XXX

Making his way through the empty narrow streets of Winslow, Phillip kept a constant eye out for the object of his search. He had been searching the Midlands for almost two weeks now, following her trail across the territory, moving from town to town asking questions and learning quite a bit about his daughter.

He had learned months ago that she had been named the Mother Confessor and possessed great powers, the most powerful Confessor in years. He held a glimmer of pride when he had heard that, but it quickly dissolved within the swirling bitterness and resentment that he held within his heart towards Kahlan, Dennee, and their mother.

Darkness crept into his eyes at the thought of Kahlan's mother. She had taken him as her mate against his will. When she had died and he received his soul back, Phillip turned bitter with hatred at having his life and his choices taken from him, eventually taking it all out upon his two daughters.

Then his little profit makers had been taken from him by the Sisters of the Light and the bitterness grew deeper, grew stronger especially towards Kahlan. She resembled her mother so much in her looks and in her character. She was so loving, compassionate, and kind just like her mother. And even though he could see some of himself in her, it did little to quell the animosity.

Leaving a narrow side street, Phillip strolled into a large market area. There appeared to have been a battle that had taken place here. Even with the sun sitting low in the western sky, he could see the chaos that still lay scattered in the streets, blood staining the ground in places. Some attempts to clean up had obviously been made as broken market carts had been pushed to the side, some people with brooms cleaning up what they could.

Stopping by one gentleman, Phillip politely asked, "What happened here?"

"Skreelings from the Underworld. Killed four people. Would have killed more if it hadn't been for the Seeker and his friends. A skreeling almost killed the Mother Confessor, but they were able to kill it first," the man replied as he leaned on his broom to talk to the stranger.

"The Seeker and Mother Confessor…are they still here?" Phillip eagerly inquired, hoping his search had finally come to an end.

He knew that Grayson had sent some of his men to follow him, to make sure that he came through with his end of the deal. The sooner he found Kahlan and got back to Grayson, the sooner he'd be out of this mess he'd gotten himself into and hopefully much richer.

"Yes, they're over at the tavern right now eating dinner. They're staying there tonight as guests of the tavern keeper for saving Winslow from the skreelings."

"May I ask where I can find the tavern?"

"Just head straight down that way. It'll lead you out of the marketplace and toward the main street of town. You'll find the tavern on the right side of the street."

"Thank you," Phillip mumbled politely as he made his way in the direction he was given. If things went according to plan, this could all be over in as little as a week or more.

XXX

Sitting at the table, Zedd was thoroughly enjoying a warm meal that did not include roots, berries, or rabbit. Living in the woods, the menu could be quite limiting at times. He was going to make sure that he fully and completely enjoyed every bit of this free meal.

Richard rolled his eyes at Kahlan and Cara at the site of Zedd hoarding the food and eating it as fast as he could get it into his mouth. Luckily, there was still plenty to go around for the rest of them. Richard and Kahlan chuckled to themselves while Cara huffed in disgust at the site.

The tavern keeper had been kind enough to invite them to his tavern for dinner and to stay the night in gratitude for saving Winslow. They were more than happy to accept a night in a real bed, with a real pillow and sheets, and a roof over their heads.

A stranger strode through the door unnoticed as the crowded tavern was consumed in the depths of inebriation and celebration for the Seeker and his companions. The man slowly began to scan the occupants of the tavern, searching for the one that had consumed his life for the last two weeks.

Spotting raven hair similar to his own, he cautiously stepped a bit closer, not wanting to reveal his presence too soon. Moving to get a better view, Phillip came to a sudden halt at the site of his daughter sitting a table with two men and a woman clad in red leather. The site of her made his heart unwillingly skip a beat. He had no idea that seeing her after all these years would have such an effect on him.

Kahlan was beautiful to behold. Her dark hair falling around her porcelain face, eyes like sapphires that danced in the candle light, a smile that made her whole face light up. It was as if her mother had come back to life. He could hear her laughter as it lightly floated through the air. For a brief moment, time seemed to come to a screeching halt, only to propel him back in time to that day when he had first met Kahlan's mother.

Her mother had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; like an angel come to earth. He had fallen madly in love with her, but she failed to warn him what she was, what she could do with her powers. It wasn't until her untimely death that he discovered the truth.

Why had she lied to him? She had taken his choices, his life, and his free will from him causing him to live like a love sick slave for six years. The memories that flooded his mind only served to fan the flames of anger and resentment that he had held in his heart all these years.

Resolve and bitterness set in his eyes, causing the indigo hue to burn darker. He clenched his jaw as he clenched and unclenched his fists in a conscious battle to control his breathing as the rage in his heart threatened to consume him.

Kahlan tilted her head back as she released a laugh at Zedd who was telling embarrassing stories about Richard's childhood. She thoroughly enjoyed hearing about Richard's antics as a little boy, the trouble he would get himself into.

Richard, pretending to be embarrassed by Zedd's stories, loved the laughter and joy it brought to Kahlan. Any embarrassment that these retellings brought was minuscule compared to the beautiful glow of happiness it brought to Kahlan's face. Her laughter and her smile thrilled his soul.

Gazing at her now, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He loved the way her new leather outfit hugged her every curve in a way her Confessor's dress never could. She was angelic and beautiful in her pristine Confessor's dress, but there was something intoxicating and dangerous about the dark leather outfit she now chose. Though Richard never thought it possible, it only made her more gorgeous than she already was.

Richard was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed Kahlan staring in front of her, her face growing paler by the moment. Her eyes were wide in shock, horror evident in her eyes. A trembling hand flew to her mouth just in time to stifle the cry that escaped her lips.

"Kahlan, what is it?" Richard asked as he leaned towards her, turning around to look in the direction she was staring at.

"Father?" Kahlan softly gasped, unable to believe her eyes.

Richard saw a tall man with dark blue eyes and hair the color of Kahlan's except for the graying streaks. He immediately recognized Kahlan in the man that stood staring at his daughter. Richard swiftly stood to his feet, his eyes narrowing at the site of the man who had years ago caused his love so much pain and abuse. He was not about to let him near her now.

Kahlan quickly stood, placing a trembling hand on Richard's arm. Turning to her, Richard saw so many emotions flash over his Confessor's face. Confusion. Shock. Terror. They all fought for dominance in her soul.

Kahlan felt as if her heart were racing out of control, as if the oxygen had just been sucked out of the air. She could hardly catch her breath as the man that once brought her so much grief and sorrow slowly made his way towards her. Memories began flooding back, flashing and disappearing faster than her mind could process.

Cara and Zedd quickly rose to their feet, sensing the threat this man brought to their friend. Everyone stood staring at the man who now stood at their table, unsure of what to expect but ready to stop him from harming Kahlan.

The feel of Kahlan's hand on his arm caused Richard to calm down but only mildly. His breathing was ragged with the anger he felt towards this man. He would love nothing more than for Kahlan's father to try something so he could beat him within an inch of his life. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword, Richard was almost praying for him to attempt something.

"Hello, Kahlan," Phillip softly said, surveying the people that now stood glaring at him. He readily decided that this may not go as well as he had hoped…


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

"Father," Kahlan spat out through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing with the anger she felt at seeing this man again. He was dressed in expensive clothes and carried an air of dignity that she knew he didn't earn but likely stole.

"I'm sorry; I know that this must come as a shock seeing me again," Philip apologetically began, trying his best to convey humility. Trying to win his daughter's trust was going to be a huge obstacle, but trying to win the Mother Confessor's trust would be require his best performance yet.

"That would be an understatement," Kahlan heatedly replied, placing her arms across her chest.

"I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I would like to talk to you if you would allow me that. I've been searching for you for weeks. May I talk to you in private?" Phillip softly requested.

"Kahlan…" Richard began. He did not like this one bit and the idea of him taking her somewhere that they could be alone he hated even more. He was not about to let her out of his sight let alone go anywhere with this vile excuse for a father.

"Anything you have to discuss with me can be said in front of my friends, otherwise, you can leave," Kahlan answered, her face set like stone.

Casting nervous glances at the glares surrounding him, he slowly pulled a chair out and sat down at the table across from his daughter.

"I'm Phillip Amnell…Kahlan's father," Phillip introduced himself to the glowering stares around the table, hoping to ease the tension. No one, however, responded to his introduction.

Kahlan and the others slowly returned their chairs, Richard scooting his closer to Kahlan's. Tensions hung in the air like a thick shroud threatening to envelope and suffocate them all.

Reaching under the table, Richard quickly grasped Kahlan's hand that had been lying in her lap. Taking her hand in his, she tightened her hold on him as if he was her life-line. Richard's face conveyed hatred as he smiled to himself at the death grip that Kahlan now had on his hand. It made his heart swell with love and a burning desire to protect her even more.

"What is so important that you felt the need to find me after all these years?" Kahlan flatly asked, her Confessor's face firmly set in place.

"Kahlan, I need your help," Phillip sighed, hoping to play on her emotions.

"What makes you think I would even want to help you?"

"I deserve that after everything I did to you. I had no right making you and Dennee use your powers on innocent people in order to steal their money, to do so many horrible things, or to try you up with rope."

Richard felt her stiffen beside him and her grip tighten on his hand even more at the mention of the rope. His heart hurt for the abuse she had endured. If there was anything he could ever do to take that pain away from her, he would do it in an instant, without a second thought. At the same time, the rage continued to simmer in his soul. As he massaged the back of her hand with his thumb, he could feel Kahlan relax slightly. He was a breath away from putting a stop to all this.

"You had no right to treat us like you did. We were just little girls!" Kahlan replied with venom in her voice.

"I know and I'm ashamed of what I did. I was so angry when your mother died that I took it out on you and Dennee and for that I am truly sorry. I do not expect you to forgive me, but I hope you can find it in your heart to help me. After this, you will never have to see me again."

With that, Phillip rose from his chair. Richard released Kahlan's hand as he bolted upright from his seat, unsure of what her father would do next.

"I do not wish to hurt you any more than I know I already have, Kahlan. Please just think about it. I will return tomorrow for your answer and to discuss my situation if you're willing to help me."

Kahlan could only sit and stare as she watched her father turn and walk out of the tavern as Richard slowly returned to his seat. Turning towards Kahlan, he clutched her hand again.

"Kahlan, are you alright? Do you want me to go after him, tell to never come back?" Richard asked, ready to burst from the helplessness that threatened to consume him.

"I would be more than happy to teach him a lesson if you would like," Cara scowled. She had not known of the Mother Confessor's painful childhood. Hearing the parts she heard tonight caused her to feel a bond with Kahlan as her own childhood had been taken from her as well.

"No, leave him be. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Kahlan answered as she released her Seeker's hand and rose to leave the table.

Watching her as she slowly climbed up the steps towards their rooms, Richard's heart hurt for his Confessor. Everything inside of him screamed to go after her, but he knew deep down that right now she just needed some time to herself.

"We need to keep an eye on that one," Zedd finally broke the silence.

"I don't trust him one bit," Cara interjected. "He's definitely up to something."

"I agree, but he's still Kahlan's father. We don't have much of a say in the matter," Zedd sighed, a grim look on his face.

"We'll give her some space tonight, but after that Kahlan does not leave our sight," Richard heatedly swore as he continued to stare at the steps Kahlan had just climbed moments before.

XXX

Richard lay in his bed unable to sleep, his mind consumed with worry about Kahlan. He stared at the ceiling as he mind raced with possibilities as to what her father could want now after all of these years. None of the possibilities he could come up with were any good and only served to further fuel his anger over his return.

Suddenly, Richard heard a soft knock at his door, causing him to sit bolt upright in bed. His name softly came through the door.

"Kahlan?" he responded as he got out of his bed.

The door slowly opened and Kahlan entered, clad only in a creamy silk nightdress that revealed her every curve, hitting just below her knees. Her long dark hair cascaded past her shoulders and rested along her partially exposed breasts.

Richard stood frozen by the site that greeted him. He had to remind himself to breath as he flushed with a rush of desire for the woman he loved. If it weren't for his concern for Kahlan with the return of her father, he would take her right there.

As she made her way to him by his bed, she herself found it difficult to breath. Seeing him dressed in nothing but his pants always caused sparks to fly, sending warm tingles through her body.

"Kahlan, what is it? Are you alright?" he asked after finally finding the ability to talk again.

"Richard, I…I just…I don't want…" Kahlan began as tears suddenly began to cascade down her cheeks.

Pulling her to him, Kahlan buried her face in his chest as she wept uncontrollably. Her pain and anguish was almost more than he could bear as he held her to him. He whispered his love for her into her hair as he let her cry, helplessness once again flooding his soul.

After several moments, the tears finally ceased as Kahlan pulled back to look into his warm, loving eyes.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I shouldn't have bothered you," Kahlan softly said, averting her eyes.

"Kahlan, you are not bothering me. I love you. I want you to come to me whenever you want," he heatedly replied as he took her face in his hands, making her look at him.

Seeing the love reflected in his eyes caused the sparks to ignite in her all over again. As she let her gaze fall to his lips, down his neck, along his collarbone, she saw her tears glistening on his chest.

"Look, now you're all wet," she softly laughed as she attempted to brush her tears from his warm flesh.

Her touch on his skin sent shockwaves coursing through his system as he slowly closed his eyes in an attempt to maintain control. He found out it was a battle he was rapidly losing as his breath was becoming more ragged by the moment.

Seeing the heated desire for her mounting within him only caused her own desire to burst into flames as she replaced her fingers on his chest with her lips. The saltiness of her tears mingling with the taste of his skin made her heart pound.

Feeling her lips against his chest, he moaned as his urgent need for her began pulsating through his body. She slowly began making her way along his collarbone, up his neck, pausing to pleasure his ear before continuing her journey licking and kissing along his jaw line before he could take it no longer.

Grabbing her face, he crushed his lips to hers in unrestrained passion, finally giving into his need for her. She immediately responded to his kiss, parting her lips and bidding him entrance. Their tongues danced a fiery dance, each fighting for control, each reveling in the taste of the one they loved.

Kahlan was rapidly losing control, sparks going off in her mind, her heart, and body. She felt as if her body was on fire and the only remedy was Richard. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life, but bells were blaring in her head telling her to stop this before it was too late.

Kahlan moaned into his mouth causing the molten lava of desire that smoldered inside for her to erupt and flow wildly through his body. Pulling back for air, he breathlessly began devouring her neck with wet hot kisses as his hands roamed over the silk material of her nightdress finally resting on her hips. The feel of her under his touch was thrilling but his body demanded more.

Running his hand up her arm, he began to play with the strap of her nightdress before slowly sliding it off her shoulder. His lips followed its course down her shoulder before making his way to her breast. Her hands wrapped tightly in his hair held him to her. Her mind was screaming at her to stop this as her body was begging him to take her now.

"Richard…" she panted.

The throaty moan of his name caused him to press himself fully against her, his body demanding complete contact with her as his lips returned to hers. He could never get enough of this woman he held in his arms as her hands roamed over the smooth muscles of his back, slowly making their way down to his pants.

The feel of her hands skimming the top of his pants and making their way around to the front was about to send him over the edge. She quickly began tugging on his laces as he pulled back to gaze into the vivid blue eyes he loved so much. What he saw made his body shudder with want for her.

The moonlight that was filtering through the window above his bed was playing off her hair creating an ethereal glow around her. The longing that was smoldering in her eyes shook him to the core. He had never felt such love, such passion for someone in his whole life nor had he seen such passion for him reflected in a woman's eyes like it was now reflecting in Kahlan's.

As their lips continued to devour each other, Kahlan began pushing his pants down, pausing to caress his hips with her hands, pulling him even closer to her. Her touch elicited a throaty moan from her lover as his hands slide her nightdress to the floor.

As Richard gently laid her down, Kahlan could hardly believe this was happening. She knew she needed to stop this but every fiber of her being was crying out for him, crying for his touch, his kisses, his warmth inside of her.

Richard tortuously began covering her breasts with kisses, relishing in the feel of her soft flesh beneath his touch. As one hand remained buried in her hair, his other hand continued its exploration, finally stopping to caress her thigh as he pulled her leg up.

"I love you Kahlan…with all my heart," his pledge a whisper on her lips before capturing them in a heated kiss as he entered her.

Arching her back into him, she released her hold on his lips long enough to softly proclaim, "I love you Richard, forever."

As they made fierce, passionate love that night, all the fears and hurts of the world fell away. There was no rift in the Underworld, no abusive father, no Stone of Tears or the Keeper. There was only a man and a woman and the intense love they shared…


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

They lay in each other's arms as the sun slowly peeked its way over the horizon. Richard softly drew circles on Kahlan's back, her head resting on his chest. She could hardly believe it had been possible for them to be together but they had and Richard wasn't confessed. He was completely hers and still Richard.

"Kahlan, what are you going to do about your father?" he softly asked, concern still gripping him about the threat her father represented to their happiness. He hated to bring it up, wanting to just revel in the feel of her naked body pressed against his, their limbs still wrapped around each others, the sensations and feelings of bliss that still flowed through them from having made love hours earlier. His fears, however, would not allow it.

"I'm going to listen to what he has to say, but nothing more. He lost his right to be my father when he forced Dennee and me to do those terrible things, when he tied us up and locked us in the closet for not obeying him. Whatever trouble he has gotten himself in, he'll have to get himself out of it. I'm not leaving your side, Richard. You're my family, my life," Kahlan decisively replied.

She felt as though a weight had been lifted by finally voicing what she had been struggling with inside. She could feel Richard physically relax even more with her response. Lifting her head, she pressed her lips to his chest.

"You're my family too, Kahlan," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his heart melting with her words. He wanted nothing more than to be her family, her everything. "I would have supported whatever you wanted to do, but I really don't want him around you. I don't trust him. It was all I could do not to beat him last night as it was," Richard admitted.

"I know; I could tell…and I love you for it," she smiled at his protectiveness of her. It made her feel so safe, so secure. With him she could handle anything that life threw at her, including her father.

"I love you, Kahlan. I never want you to be hurt like that ever again."

Overcome with love for this man she now shared a bed with, Kahlan reached up and began planting warm kisses on his chest. Richard arched his head back, the feel of her lips and tongue on his chest and nipple setting his nerves on fire.

Kahlan slowly moved to straddle him, never letting her lips loose contact with his chest for long. Richard kept his head planted to his pillow as his hands moved to hold her hips, allowing her the chance to explore him no matter how desperately he wanted to roll her over and take her again.

Richard was rewarded for his patience when Kahlan lightly ran her tongue over his lips before capturing them in a heated kiss that sent shivers throughout his body as they began to experience each other all over again.

XXX

Coming down the steps hand in hand, a glow settled on their faces, Richard and Kahlan were met at the bottom of the stairs by Cara who was glowering. Richard was curious about what had Cara so annoyed so early in the morning.

"Cara," Richard greeted her as they approached the Mord'Sith. "Is there a problem?"

"You might say that. The Mother Confessor's father is here already. He asked to see you, but I wouldn't let him in. I told him he had to wait outside until you were ready to see him…if you wanted to see him at all," Cara answered, disdain dripping in her voice.

Even though dreading having to see her father, Kahlan couldn't help but smile to herself at the Mord'Sith's protectiveness of her. It wasn't something she was use to seeing Cara direct towards her. It was something Cara usually reserved only for Richard, her Lord Rahl.

Richard felt Kahlan's grip tighten again on his hand. He was a little surprised that her father had arrived so early and yet, on the other hand, he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Richard was on guard with every word, every movement her father made. Something was definitely not right.

"Where's Zedd?" Richard asked, wanting to make sure they were all ready for whatever this man wanted with Kahlan.

"He's over there eating breakfast," Cara huffed with a roll of her eyes. "I swear there is something not right with that Wizard to be so hungry all the time."

"Well, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner he'll be gone and we can continue our search for the Stone of Tears," Kahlan sighed with resignation.

"I'm going with you," he told her, tightening his grasp on her hand. She could see by the resolute look in his eye that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"I'm coming too," Cara added.

"I'm not a child he can manipulate and control anymore," Kahlan informed them. Neither of them appeared as if they were going to back down.

With a sigh, Kahlan headed for the door, Richard still clutching her hand and obviously not about to relinquish it any time soon, with Cara in tow following close behind.

Stepping into the bright morning sunlight, Kahlan was glad to see the streets were already beginning to bustle with people starting their day. She quickly spied her father sitting on a bench across the street from the tavern.

"Stay here; I'll be right back," Kahlan instructed them.

"Kahlan…" Richard began before Kahlan interrupted him.

"Richard, I'll be fine; just let me do this," she replied, turning to place her free hand against his cheek. "I need to do this if I want him out of my life forever."

The feel of her hand caressing his face caused his resolve to falter just long enough to allow her hand to slip free from his secure grasp. Watching her as she made her way across the street towards Phillip, Richard couldn't help the heated rush that flooded him.

Last night had been magical beyond belief. He always thought he couldn't live without her; now he knew that to be true. He just could not push away the unsettling feeling that kept creeping into his soul, the sense that he was about to lose her.

Leaning against the outside of the tavern, Richard and Cara watched as Kahlan approached her father. Richard was tense with apprehension. He did not like the idea of Phillip showing up out of nowhere after all these years. Whatever Phillip wanted, it was not good. He wished Kahlan would have let him go with her, but he understood she needed to do this on her own. He would be here for her, though, when she returned. They would get through this just like they'd gotten through everything else that life had thrown at them.

They had thought for so long that they could never consummate their love, but they had overcome that obstacle and spent a night of pure rapture together. Richard's passion for his Confessor was fueled again as he remembered how Kahlan had looked standing in his bedroom last night in her nightdress. As he recounted her kisses, he relived the feel of her soft skin pressed so urgently against his, her want for him smoldering in her blue eyes, the feeling of being inside of her, connected to her body, heart, and soul…

"You slept with the Mother Confessor," Cara flatly stated, rousing the Seeker from his lustful thoughts.

"What makes you think that?" Richard asked as he turned to look at her, stunned by her comment.

"Well if the fact that the Mother Confessor is practically glowing doesn't give it away, then that ridiculous grin that keeps showing up on your face does," she replied with her trademark smirk.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Transparent," she answered. "It's about time. I thought I would have to throw cold water on you and the Mother Confessor if you didn't figure it out soon."

"Well, you no longer have to worry; we figured it out. A couple of times…" he added under his breath with a grin spreading across his face. He couldn't wait for the chance to explore her all over again. It was an expedition he was thoroughly going to enjoy for the rest of his life.

XXX

Phillip rose to meet his daughter as she approached him, noting the cold emotionless look that was set firmly on her face. He knew she had already made up her mind not to help him, but he hoped that his charm and skills of persuasion would alter that decision.

"Good morning, Kahlan," Phillip began. "You look radiant this morning."

"Don't bother with the greetings and flattering compliments. Just tell me what trouble you have gotten yourself into so I can be rid of you once and for all," Kahlan retorted, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I am sorry, Kahlan. I do hope that you will understand and forgive me one day. Please sit down," he offered as he retook his position on the bench.

Eyeing him warily, Kahlan reluctantly sat next to him on the bench. Even being this close to him made her blood run cold. He had caused her and Dennee so much heartache and so many nightmares. She could never forgive this man who held the title of father.

"Why do you need my help?"

"I'm afraid I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble. I have a map that leads to a great treasure and the only way to get to the treasure is with a stone. I have both."

"So why do you need me? Sounds like you have everything you need to make you happy."

"The stone and the map only work for one with a pure heart. You, Kahlan, have the purest heart I know."

"You want me to leave my duties to my Seeker, to our quest to find the Stone of Tears, to seal the rift, and defeat the Keeper in order to help you find buried treasure for your own selfish purposes?" Kahlan exploded, standing to her feet.

Across the street, the Seeker and Mord'Sith suddenly stood upright and on guard as they witnessed the Mother Confessor abruptly jump to her feet. Even though they couldn't hear what was being said, it was obvious Kahlan was furious.

"I'm going over there and put a stop to this once and for all," Richard finally spat out as he began to walk away from Cara.

"Wait, give her time," Cara patiently replied as she grabbed the Seeker's arm, pulling him back to her side. "She needs to handle this herself. You can't jump in and rescue her every time she's hurt or upset."

"You obviously don't understand loving someone do you?" he snapped back, angry that he was helpless to keep Kahlan from pain while at the same time angry that deep down he knew Cara was right. It just hurt so much to stand idly by and watch the one you love suffer.

"I understand more than you think," she calmly replied, keeping her focus on the activities across the street as Richard began pacing back and forth beside Cara. He was like a caged animal, ready to pounce on its prey.

"Kahlan, I understand how petty it must sound compared to the importance of your mission, but you'd only be gone for a week at the most and then you can return to the Seeker."

"I will not leave Richard's side. He is my family, not you," she spit out through gritted teeth.

"Kahlan you don't understand. There are very dangerous men after me. If I don't get your help and find the treasure, they'll kill me!" he exclaimed, praying his fear would get through to her.

"I guess you better start looking for a good hiding place then," she spat out, turning to leave.

Only gaining a couple of steps, Kahlan was jerked back by her father who now had an iron-clad grip on her arm. Seething with rage at this man who now had his hands on her, Kahlan attempted to pull out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Kahlan hissed at him, rage dancing in her blue eyes.

"Kahlan, you're making a very grave mistake," he heatedly replied as a dozen large men seemed to appear from nowhere to surround Kahlan and her father.

Enraged at the site of Phillip grabbing Kahlan as she attempted to leave, Richard began to make his way towards them, Cara right behind him. Before they had even made it half way across the street, several large men had suddenly surrounded them.

Pulling the Sword of Truth from its scabbard, Richard began racing towards Kahlan and her attackers only to be brought to a sudden halt by the site of Kahlan being held by her hair by Phillip, a knife at her throat.

"One more step, Richard, and I'll slit her throat," Phillip warned, his indigo eyes flickering with fury…


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

Kahlan was on her knees, being held by her hair by Phillip, a knife blade pressing into her throat, blood slowly beginning to trickle down her neck. Richard began heaving with the wrath that now permeated his soul and seeped into his veins, the terror on her face clawing at his heart.

"Let her go, Phillip!" Richard roared, his warm brown eyes now ablaze with fury at the site of his lover being held at knife-point by her own father.

"I don't think so, Seeker. You see I need someone with a pure heart to help me get the treasure I'm after and Kahlan has the purest heart I know. Every time I forced her or Dennee to hurt people, she would always cry herself to sleep at night, so distraught over the pain she had inflicted on others. It's a weakness I'm afraid she picked up from her mother. Don't worry; once Kahlan helps me get what I want, I will release her so she can return to you. Until then, she stays with me," he informed Richard and Cara as he pulled his daughter up by her hair, causing her to cry out.

The men surrounding Phillip and Kahlan stood with swords and daggers drawn; some pointed directly at Kahlan, others at Richard and Cara.

Putting his knife back into his belt at his waist, Phillip pressed his lips to Kahlan's ear and whispered, "Try anything and your precious Seeker will be dead."

Phillip pulled rope out of his cloak pocket and dangled it in front of her face. "Remember this, Kahlan?" he teased, grabbing her hands, roughly binding them together.

In horror, Richard took a step towards her before being stopped by Cara's hand on his arm. Anguish began to choke him as he watched a single tear escape and slowly trail down Kahlan's cheek, her blue eyes locked on his.

"You had better make sure those ropes are tight because if I get free, I will kill you," she hissed between panicked gasps for air. Her heart thundered in her chest. Panic attempted to strangle the life out of her as memories of being tied up as a child assaulted her mind.

"Kill me?" Phillip mocked with a boisterous laugh. "As a child, you couldn't even bring yourself to confess me in order to escape. I hardly believe you would be able to kill me."

"Try me!" Kahlan spat out, jaw clenched with rage and fear.

Richard inwardly smiled at his lover's feistiness as he and Cara could only stand helplessly by as Phillip finished binding the Mother Confessor's hands.

"Don't worry, Richard. I'll try my best to make sure Kahlan returns to you in relatively good health, but I of course I can't guarantee anything. And don't even think about following us either. You have no idea what I am capable of. She may be my daughter by blood but I will not hesitate to kill her if needed," Phillip flashed the Seeker a grin as he began to drag her away by the rope, causing her to stumble.

"Kahlan!" Richard screamed as he watched her being taken away. Cara grabbed his arms, struggling to hold him back.

"Cara, let me go!" Richard yelled, trying to pull away from her grip on his arms.

"Richard! Listen to me! You go after her now and he'll kill her before you reach her," Cara stated, trying to talk some sense into the enraged Seeker.

"Kill them," Phillip ordered, dragging Kahlan behind him.

"NO! RICHARD!" Kahlan screamed, turning around, getting one last look at her lover before being pulled around a corner and down a side street.

"KAHLAN!" Richard screamed again, raising his sword to the onslaught that raced towards them.

Unleashing his pent up wrath into the threat he was now confronted with, Richard fought with a vengeance as he cut down one man after another in an attempt to reach his lover. Sword clashed with sword; agiel connecting with flesh. Both delivered the same death sentence as they fought for their lives.

Cara wielded her agiels, eliminating each man that attempted to take her life when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. The man's hulking arms threatened to crush the life out of her as ribs began cracking from the force he was inflicting on her. Cara attempted to gasp for air as she struggled and fought, kicking her legs as she tried to connect with his shins.

Unable to inflict much pain, Cara knew if she didn't do something quick, he'd crush her to death. Doing the only thing she could, Cara threw her head back with as much force as she could muster in the position she was in. Connecting the back of her skull with her attacker's face, the stunned man released his hold on the Mord'Sith, grabbing his broken bloody nose.

Cara fell to the ground, dazed by the force of the hit and the lack of oxygen. Trying to regain her senses, Cara suddenly felt the heat of Wizard's fire exploding beside her. She looked up to see her attacker engulfed in flames.

Blasts of Wizard's fire began exploding around her as Zedd came to his friends' aide. Richard was surrounded by four large men, but blasts of Wizard's fire quickly evened the odds for the Seeker. Seeing Richard and Zedd finish off the remaining attackers, Cara welcomed the blackness that swiftly overtook her.

XXX

Riding on horseback all day, her hands bound to the saddle, Kahlan could scarcely believe she had started out this day so blissfully happy having made love with Richard to now being in the middle of a nightmare orchestrated by her father. Her father was the source of almost all of her nightmares.

Following him now on horseback as he held the reigns of her horse, Kahlan could barely believe this was happening. She had foolishly thought that once the Sisters of the Light had taken her and Dennee from their father that she would be free from him forever, but she hadn't been that fortunate.

Being the Mother Confessor definitely had its drawbacks. Your life was an open book for all to read. It seemed almost everyone in the Midlands knew of her love affair with her Seeker even before it became a physical reality. News and stories of their exploits travelled near and far, spreading faster than wildfire. She should have known that she would never be able to fly below her father's radar for long. Soon or later he would come looking for her to use her again for his own personal gain. And that time had finally come.

Turning around to cast a glance at his daughter, Phillip could read the sorrow and the anger that was so visible on her face. It didn't matter much to him. She would help him get what he wanted and then she could go back to her life. Of course, her Richard would no longer be there but in time she would find another.

He had heard long ago about the love affair between his daughter and the Seeker of Truth. And even if he hadn't heard about it, just seeing them together made it plainly obvious to all that they were passionately in love with one another. He felt a twinge of guilt at having had her lover killed, but he couldn't risk the Seeker coming after her, rescuing her before he had gotten what he wanted.

"Now, Kahlan, don't look so miserable. There will be other Richards in the world to love," he told her, looking back at her now.

"You know nothing about love. Even as a child, you never showed me or Dennee genuine love. You are incapable of love except under confession," she spewed at him, sorrow's deadly claws seizing her heart. She just prayed that Richard was safe. As soon as she was finished with her father, Kahlan swore to herself that she would do whatever it took to get back to him.

"And you cling to an emotion that is useless and only brings anguish!" Phillip barked at her, furious that she would bring up being under confession. "We're stopping here for the night. Remember, don't try anything, Kahlan."

"Or what?" she retorted, no longer caring about herself any more. "If Richard truly is dead, then there is nothing more you could possibly do to hurt me any further."

Pulling their horses to a stop, Phillip dismounted his horse and strode purposefully towards Kahlan. As he unbound her hands from the saddle, his indigo eyes bored into her sapphire ones as he venomously exclaimed, "I'm sure I can come up with other ways to bring you pain."

That night as her father slept, Kahlan sat by the small fire unable to sleep. Bound by rope to a tree, she could only think of Richard and how happy they had been last night. Discovering his love was enough to withstand her powers had been more than a dream come true for both of them. It meant that they could be together forever. Kahlan would not have to marry a man out of duty as her mother had, but she could marry for love.

Kahlan tried desperately to push aside the anxiety that constantly tried to well up within her over Richard. She knew that Cara would protect Richard with her life. She had made Cara promise to protect him if anything ever happened to her. Kahlan held onto that glimmer of hope, praying that Richard was still alive, that all her friends were safe.

As she looked up into the midnight blue sky, the moon shining full and bright, she wondered where Richard was right now. Was he thinking about her? Was he wishing like she was that they were together, wrapped in each other's arms like they had been last night? Or was he injured…or worse?

Tears began to brim in her eyes before finally falling, trailing down her cheeks. She would get through this one way or another. She would be rid of her father forever and then she would get back to Richard and their life together. Thoughts of Richard filled her mind as she cried herself to sleep.

XXX

Sitting by the campfire, Richard stared blankly into the fire watching the orange flames flicker and dance. His heart hurt more than the wound on his arm that Zedd had healed a few hours earlier. One of the men that had attacked them had gotten a slice of his dagger in on him, cutting his arm. Richard had been able to keep fighting, but had been quickly surrounded by four men. Thankfully Zedd had come to their aide just in time, helping him dispose of their attackers.

Cara lay across the campfire from Richard, sleeping soundly. She had been injured fairly badly in the fighting and had been unconscious most of the day. She had only just recently come around a couple of hours ago, mumbling about the fool that had snuck up on her from behind.

From the large knot on the back of her head, Zedd was certain she had a bad concussion not to mention a few broken ribs. Unable to travel with Cara in that condition, they had decided to set up camp outside of town in the direction that Phillip had taken Kahlan.

Richard was relieved that Cara was going to be okay and would be able to travel in the morning but was filled with pent up anxiety and rage over Kahlan being taken by her father. He had no idea what treasure this stone and map led to, but he was certain it was dangerous if it required one with a pure heart in order to obtain it.

Richard ran his hands through his hair as he looked up at the moon shining brightly overhead, the millions of stars that sparkled all over the expanse of dark blue sky. He just prayed that Kahlan was alright as he desperately tried to push aside all of the horrifying things that could be happening to her right now.

Instead, he tried to focus on their love for one another, the love they had experienced last night and this morning. The thought began to bring a smile back to his face. He laughed to himself, glad that Cara was asleep as he was sure she would have another comment to make about the ridiculous grin that Kahlan had once again brought to his face. Laying down on his bedroll, Richard let thoughts of Kahlan play through his mind as exhaustion gradually began to overtake him…


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

"Rise and shine; time to get moving my lovely daughter," Phillip grinned as he approached Kahlan. He had left her tied to a tree all night just like he had done for the last three nights.

Phillip began untying the ropes that had held her bound to the large tree. Seeing her sleeping form, he felt unthreatened by her, her hands still bound tightly together. He was once again rattled by her appearance, reminding him of her mother every time he looked at her. He had been a good man before he had been confessed; making an honest living as he tried desperately to impress the woman he loved.

It wasn't until after the spell of confession had been broken that Phillip began to change; bitterness, resentment, and hatred began to permeate his heart, twisting it and making it hard as rock.

As Phillip finished untying his daughter, he was taken by surprise when Kahlan suddenly swept her leg out, taking his out from under him. Phillip was temporarily dazed from having the wind knocked out of his lungs and stunned at finding himself on the ground.

Sending her father sprawling to the ground, Kahlan took off in a dead run in an attempt to escape. She had no idea how she was going to be able to do much with her hands bound so tightly together, but she had to try something. They had been travelling for four days and she knew they were going to reach their destination today.

As she ran, she felt a shock race through her shoulder like fire, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground in agonizing pain. She suddenly felt a boot on her back, crushing her into the ground and driving the air out of her lungs. Trying desperately to catch her breath, she sucked in dirt causing her to cough violently.

Grinding his boot in her back, Phillip stood over her, clenching his teeth in fury as he leaned down, yanking her dagger from her back. Leaning over, he grabbed her hair, dragging Kahlan to her feet. Kahlan cried out in pain as blood began to soak her clothes and run down her arm.

"Don't try that again!" Phillip bellowed at her as he pulled her face close to his, panting with rage.

Kahlan began to tremble involuntarily from his painful grasp on her arms, from the fury she saw blazing in his eyes. She frantically tried to stay calm, to not allow him to have so much control over her, but it was a battle she was rapidly losing. Tears stung her eyes, escaping down her cheeks. She was beginning to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood.

Waving her dagger in front of her face, Phillip seethed, "Now if you're done playing game, we'll be on our way. We'll be at the Tabethia Caverns later today. You get me my treasure and I will let you go."

Dropping her bloody dagger, Phillip dragged Kahlan over to her horse. They needed to keep moving. They were so close to his treasure he could almost feel it in his hands. Soon it would be his…as long as he managed to keep it from Grayson.

XXX

"We need to keep moving!"

"Richard, pushing ourselves to the point of exhaustion won't do Kahlan any good," Zedd exclaimed.

"I'm afraid Zedd is right, Lord Rahl," Cara interrupted. "Besides, how will you be able to make love to the Mother Confessor once we get her back if you drop from exhaustion?"

"Cara, I'm fine; it's Kahlan I'm worried about," he stated through gritted teeth. He could tell this was a battle he wasn't going to win. "We've been traveling for three days and still we haven't found her yet."

"Yes but today is the closest we've come and tomorrow we'll be even closer yet," Zedd interjected. "Their tracks were less than a day old."

Zedd could see the exhaustion in his grandson's face. He knew his worry over Kahlan was weighing heavily on his mind, but he hadn't realized just how heavily until now.

Richard rubbed his face before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Fine, you win. We'll camp here tonight, but we leave at first light tomorrow," he sighed in heated frustration. "I'm going to look for supper."

Taking his bow and arrows, Richard headed out of the clearing and into the thick canopy of the woods in search of food. Being immersed in the dense forest was somewhat comforting to his disquieted soul but not as soothing as having Kahlan with him.

Richard had told Zedd what little he knew, that Phillip had a map and a stone and that it lead to a treasure but that he needed Kahlan to get it. Zedd immediately recognized that Phillip was after the mythical treasure buried in the Tabethia Caverns.

It was rumored to hold riches beyond imagine, but could only be obtained by one with a pure heart, holding the pink Tabethia stone. The stone worked like some sort of key unlocking the treasure that the caverns held hidden deep within it numerous caves. It was also rumored that the caverns held many dangerous traps and treacherous pitfalls as many had tried in search of the treasure, but never made it back out alive.

Richard was absentmindedly looking for food, seeing it but not really looking for it as his thoughts were swimming with anguish. Feeling frustrated and helpless, Richard trudged through the woods, praying he'd find Kahlan before they got to the caverns. Richard came to a sudden halt when his foot hit something. Looking around, the sunlight that filtered through the trees began to flicker off something shiny.

Bending over, Richard was stunned to find Kahlan's dagger. Richard's own blood ran cold as ice at the site of her bloody dagger. He could hardly catch his breath as terror had a deathlike grip on his heart. He just prayed it was Phillip's blood and not Kahlan's.

Swallowing hard, Richard's heart and stomach dropped into his boots as he frantically began scanning the area for any more signs of Kahlan. The blood on the dagger was dry so whatever happened here took place hours ago.

Walking several yards ahead of him, Richard discovered the cold remains of a campfire. Searching the area, Richard found rope lying on the ground around a large tree trunk. Grief swept through him like a wildfire, causing him to drop to the ground. Leaning his back against the trunk of the large tree, Richard tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Where are you Kahlan?" he whispered to no one but the trees as a tear trailed down his cheek.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he attempted to push away the barrage of fears and tormenting thoughts that kept him awake most nights. Richard knew that if he didn't find her soon, he was going to lose his mind.

Slowly running his fingers over her dagger, Richard's tenuous grip finally broke as he released the tears he'd been holding in for days. The hollowness he felt in his heart was consuming him and swallowing him into the black abyss of despair. He had tasted what it was like to love Kahlan and he craved more. His body and heart was starved for her. He had to find her before he lost her forever.

Richard attempted to reign in his emotions, knowing that he had to stay focused. He couldn't allow himself to be consumed with irrational fears and thoughts. They wouldn't help him get to Kahlan.

XXX

Kahlan fought to stay upright as her horse followed closely behind Phillip's. Still feeling lightheaded from her injury, being bound to the saddle was the only thing helping her stay upright. She squinted her eyes against the intrusive glare of the sun that was beating down on them from above, her mouth dry from thirst. She just wanted to be able to lie down and close her eyes.

Kahlan's hopes that Richard was alright were beginning to fade with each day that passed by and no site of him. While she prayed that he wouldn't attempt to rescue her, Kahlan knew that nothing would stop him from getting to her, not even the Keeper himself. She knew the things her father was capable of and didn't want Richard to be on the receiving end of her father's wrath. She had been unfortunate enough to have been on that receiving end in order to protect Dennee. And she would endure it all over again in a heartbeat in order to protect Richard.

She begged the spirits that this nightmare would be over soon. She wanted nothing more than to lay down with Richard, to feel his arms wrapped around her, his lips setting her flesh on fire, once again igniting the passion that burned so hotly for him. She knew if she didn't get help soon, she'd never make it back to Richard.

Scanning the area around her, Kahlan noticed that they had left the protective cover of the woods and entered rocky terrain. She knew the Tabethia Caverns must be close. Kahlan tried to remember everything that Richard had taught her over their months of travelling together. Know your surroundings and always be aware of the direction you're going. There were many other things but she couldn't remember.

Her head was pounding as she tried to focus on Richard's attempts to teach her his skills as a woods guide. She had to admit with a small smile that she hadn't always paid close attention to his lessons. She was paying more attention to his warm brown eyes that practically glowed when he talked about the woods, his smile that warmed her heart and soul, his well-toned muscles that flexed and relaxed under his blue shirt, the way his pants fit so nicely over his…

"We're here," Phillip said over his shoulder, jolting Kahlan from her thoughts.

Kahlan couldn't stop the shudder that washed over her body seeing the caverns that lay before her. Phillip was suddenly at her side, untying her ropes that held her bound to the saddle.

"Kahlan, just help me get what I want and I promise I'll let you go. You'll never have to see me again," Phillip calmly said, stopping to stare up into his daughter's sad blue eyes. He felt a pang of regret for the grief he was causing Kahlan, but he was quickly able to rationalize the guilt away as he promised she would never have to see him again once he got his treasure. She would be free from him once and for all.

With a renewed sense of resolve, he helped Kahlan dismount from her horse. Setting her on the ground, he took hold of the ropes that bound his daughter's hands. Stopping by his horse, he pulled out two torches and began their walk towards the cavern entrance.

Standing at the entrance, Kahlan was stunned when Phillip turned and began untying the ropes that bound her hands. "I'm going to loosen your hands now, but I still have your other dagger. You know I will use it if I have to. Don't make me use it, Kahlan," he adamantly told her. "Don't force me to hurt you."

She could tell by the devious look in his eye that he was serious. She had learned long ago that her father always meant what he said, always was good to his word. Kahlan just kept telling herself that if she just helped him now, she'd be rid of him for good. She was not doing this for him, but for Richard and for her – for their future.

Kahlan gingerly touched her wrists that were now badly bruised and bloody. Rubbed raw by the ropes, it was a nightmarish reminder of her childhood that was now a physical reality again on her skin. She took the lit torch that Phillip handed to her, noticing her other dagger tightly gripped in his hand.

As they entered the dimness of the cavern, Kahlan's senses were immediately assaulted by the musty smells, the air that hung heavy like a blanket, cobwebs that brushed against her face. Bugs skittered and screeched their discontent as their boots struck the ground, invading their privacy.

Brushing the think cobwebs from her face with her good arm, Kahlan's focus finally began to adjust to the inky blackness that was swallowing them whole the deeper into the cave they went. Her shoulder throbbed and ached, the bleeding having finally stopped. The lightheadedness continued to keep her feeling off-balanced, exhaustion was threatening to overtake her, but thoughts of Richard kept her pressing forward despite the terror.

Pulling the map and stone from his cloak pocket, Phillip directed Kahlan deeper into the tunnels that forked and wound its way extending into darkness. Moving deeper within the vastness of the caverns, Phillip and Kahlan were unaware of what was happening just outside the cave entrance.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

The eerie darkness that surrounded them seemed as if it was reaching out to them, wrapping its arms around them and dragging them into its secret depths. The glow of their torches only allowed them to see a few yards around them. Kahlan swept her torch, splashing light against the cavern walls, revealing inscriptions in an ancient text that Kahlan had never seen before.

Stopping to inspect the script, Phillip stepped closer to the wall, his left foot suddenly sinking. A paver gave way under his boot causing spears to begin shooting up through the floor at rapid intervals. Running and dodging the sudden onslaught of spikes, Phillip pushed Kahlan towards a tunnel that appeared on the right.

A spear shot up as Kahlan ran by, scraping her leg and ripping a piece of her leather skirt as she narrowly evaded the assault. Entering the tunnel, Kahlan and Phillip paused to catch their breaths.

"Are you sure this is worth it?" Kahlan fumed, angry at what her father had dragged her into.

"Come on, Kahlan. I'm sure that you've encountered more dangers than this on your mission with Richard," Phillip retorted as he held his hand out, revealing a beautiful bright pink stone. "Take this; you're the one with the pure heart, not me."

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Kahlan grumbled, taking the stone and holding it up to get a better look at it in the light from her torch.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time comes. The map is directing us down this tunnel. Let's get moving."

"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can be rid of you and back with Richard," Kahlan muttered under her breath.

Her shoulder was throbbing even more. Reaching back, she placed a hand to her shoulder, putting pressure on the wound to try to ease the pain. Pulling her hand back, she found it wet with blood. Running and twisting to avoid the protruding spears had reopened her wound, causing blood to flow again. There was nothing she could do about it now except to keep moving.

Catching up to her father, Kahlan cast a wary eye about her, knowing that there was more danger lurking up ahead. Those spears were only the beginning. She just prayed she'd live through this, that she'd live to see her Richard again.

XXX

Lighting their torches, they started through the cave entrance, weapons drawn and prepared for whatever lay ahead of them. They wanted Phillip and the Mother Confessor to get a head start, triggering all the traps for them, leading them to the treasure.

There were numerous turns, tunnels, and caves that wound for miles. Anyone entering in search of the treasure could be lost in the Tabethia Caverns forever, never to be found even if they did survive all the traps and magical spells. There was only one way out and they would be there to greet them if they made it out alive.

XXX

Galloping at high speeds, Richard was relentless in his pursuit. Since finding Kahlan's bloody danger, the Seeker was more obsessed than ever to find her. Consumed with dread, he was like a man possessed. Although they too were deeply worried about the Mother Confessor, Zedd and Cara were troubled about the Seeker as well. Nothing they said could comfort or calm him.

They had left before dawn, following Phillip and Kahlan's trail, stopping only long enough to water their horses to keep them alive. The sun was setting in the sky as the trio left the shelter of the forest and began racing over the rocky landscape that lay open before them.

Following a turn in the road, Richard abruptly brought his horse to a stop. Cara and Zedd rode up next to him to see what had caused him to stop. Looking down at the valley below, Richard's heart began to race at the scene that spread out before him.

"The Tabethia Cavern," Zedd announced with a haunting, grim tone, conveying what possible dangers lay ahead of them.

Surrounding the cavern was about a dozen armed men with torches, guarding the entrance as well as the horses that waited for their riders to return. Richard's heart sank at the site. There was no telling how many more men were inside with Kahlan. He had to get to her before he lost her forever.

"Well, are we just going to sit here or are we going down there, fight our way into the cavern, and find the Mother Confessor?" Cara finally said in exasperation.

Travelling for four days, watching the Lord Rahl sulk in misery was beginning to wear on her nerves. She was about a breath away from smacking some sense into him. He barely talked, hardly slept, and rarely ate. If this was what love was like, she decided she didn't want any part of it. Cara was also bound and determined that when they found Kahlan she was going to take whatever measures were necessary to make sure they were never separated again. She didn't think she could handle going through this twice. Once had proven to be more than enough for her.

"Well, we'll need a plan if we're going to get past those guards," Zedd informed them.

"I've already got one - kill them and find Kahlan," Richard heatedly replied, spurring his horse into a gallop. Zedd and Cara quickly followed the Seeker as he raced towards the unsuspecting men below.

As he raced towards them under the cover of the growing darkness, Richard pulled the Sword of Truth free, prepared to send them all to the Keeper in order to get to his lover. Rage began to bubble to the surface, angry at Phillip for taking her from him, for the danger that Phillip had put Kahlan in.

What kind of father would do such things to his own daughter? He had never known a parent to treat a child with such malice and cruelty. When Kahlan had told him that he was her family, Richard's heart had melted with love for her. Richard swore on his life that he would do everything in his power to make her happy and feel his love for her for the rest of her life.

Finally seeing the approaching riders on horseback, the guards quickly left their post at the cavern entrance to stop the threat that galloped towards them. They had been instructed to keep anyone from entering the cave or letting Phillip and the Mother Confessor out. If they failed in their duty, they would be executed. The payment they would receive as their reward for fulfilling their duties, though, made the risk worth it, if they survived.

Leaping from his horse, Richard jumped on the first man that he met, knocking him to the ground and killing him with a slice of his sword. Standing to his feet, Richard's breath was ragged with the fury that was being kindled by his sword. Richard was promptly joined by Zedd and Cara who fought their way to the entrance of the cavern, finally finishing off the remaining men.

"Zedd, stay here and guard the entrance. Cara and I will go after Kahlan," Richard instructed, heaving from the exertion of the fight, anxious to get to Kahlan.

"Richard, be careful. The cavern is spelled with magic; there are traps everywhere," Zedd warned him, concerned for what his grandson was about to face. "Good luck, my boy."

"Thanks, Zedd," Richard softly replied, seeing the worry weighing heavily in his grandfather's eyes.

Zedd released a silent prayer to the spirits for their safety as he watched Richard and Cara race into the cave and the unknown dangers that lay hidden inside. He just hoped they would get to Kahlan in time.

XXX

The air was beginning to get cooler the deeper they went into the caverns. Kahlan's head was swimming from the loss of blood; exhaustion was beginning to slow her down. She had a tight grasp on her torch while her other hand tightly clutched the stone. She had no idea what she was going to have to do with it nor did she especially care to find out, but there was no going back now.

Passing through a narrow pass in the tunnel, Kahlan fell against the cave wall. The coldness of the rock felt wonderful against her face. She was beginning to feel so hot even though the air was cooler down here.

Pressing her fist against the rock to regain her balance, Kahlan felt something shift in the wall. A low growl began to thunder from the ground beneath their feet as the cavern literally began to shake. Dirt and small rocks began to shift loose from the walls in a small landslide.

Kahlan pressed her back against the wall in an attempt to keep her balance, Phillip bracing himself against the stone wall opposite from her.

"Run, Kahlan!" Phillip shouted at her as streams of smoke began spewing from cracks and crevices that began to break open in the walls surrounding them.

Coughing from the smoke that was filling the tunnel, Kahlan raced even deeper into the cavern, Phillip close on her heels. Fire began erupting in spurts, shooting around them in bursts of flames. Kahlan ducked, avoiding a fire blast that flew over her head, causing her to stumble and fall forward, losing her torch.

Phillip stopped, grabbing Kahlan's arm and dragging her to her feet. They stopped long enough to grab her fallen torch before taking off in a dead run down the tunnel, turning down a side passage just in time as a blast of fire scorched everything in the tunnel they had just escaped from. The smell of soot and cinder flooded the cavern making it even more difficult to breath. Smoke stung their eyes and burned their lungs.

Trying to catch their breath once again, Kahlan suddenly felt something land on her shoulder. Looking over, she was greeted by a large snake that was slithering towards her face on its way to wrapping around her neck. Screaming hysterically, Kahlan flung the reptile off her body, heaving in terror as it slithered away from her.

"Not a fan of snakes?" Phillip asked, and then paused deep in thought. "I had forgotten how much you despised snakes."

For a brief moment, Phillip was taken back to a spring day many years ago, a happier time in his life; a time when he was still under confession. He and his wife had taken their two little girls on a picnic down by the lake. It had been a beautiful day of playing and just enjoying being a family. Kahlan had been playing by the lake when she began screaming hysterically. Phillip had immediately run to his daughter's rescue to find a snake had slithered its way up and around Kahlan. He had quickly pulled the snake off of her, holding his daughter to him as she cried, attempting to soothe his child.

The memory pricked his cold heart as he looked at his daughter now. He had forgotten about that day, locking away all those loving memories when his wife had died and the confession spell had been broken. It wasn't until this moment that he allowed himself to remember that day.

Kahlan finally calmed her breathing as she noticed her father staring at her. The look on his face was a look she thought she had never seen in his eye before. It was a look of sadness. Then she remembered that she had seen that look before. It was the day her mother died. Kahlan never saw that look since that horrible day until this moment.

"Father?" she warily asked, unsure of what to make of his sudden change in disposition.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Phillip softly responded as he cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "Let's go; the map says we need to return to the tunnel we just left. I think it's safe now."

Kahlan had been deathly afraid of snakes ever since that day when her family went on a picnic and a snake had crawled up and wrapped itself around her. She had forgotten about that day. A smile touched her lips as the happiness of that day filled her mind, pushing aside the nightmare that was happening to her now. That had been one of the happiest days of her childhood. It was very soon after that day that her mother had died and her father had changed.

Had he remembered that day too? Is that what had caused his sudden change in demeanor? She doubted he remembered any of the good things that happened before her mother died. Her death had been a blow that she still struggled with. Her father's sudden change after her mother's death would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Following her father back to the tunnel they had originally been heading down, Kahlan couldn't shake the feeling that began to settle over her. It was feeling like they were being watched, but everywhere she looked she saw nothing but rock, bugs, and unfortunately snakes. The thought of that snake made her shudder again with fright.

As Phillip and Kahlan slowly made their way through the narrow tunnel, a large pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared behind them where they had just been standing moments ago.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

Rushing through the opening of the cavern, Richard and Cara were greeted with hundreds of spears protruding from the ground in an attempt to impede their progress. Undaunted by the obstacle, they carefully maneuvered past the deadly spikes that stood just past their waists. Richard stopped as he neared the end of the graveyard of spikes to inspect one. Carefully, he lifted off a scrap of material that had been caught on one of the spears.

Turning it over in his hand, Richard quickly realized it was a piece torn from Kahlan's garment. He released the breath he had been subconsciously holding as he lovingly caressed the material, relieved that she didn't appear to have sustained too much injury from the deathtrap.

Nearing the end of the main entrance's tunnel, they found it branched into four more tunnels. "Now which direction," Cara sighed, gazing from one tunnel to the next.

Bending down to inspect the ground with his torch, Richard finally stood up and pointed to the first one of the left. "That one," he proclaimed. "There are several tracks that head that direction. Also, there are still cobwebs hanging in the entrances of the other three tunnels. It looks like Phillip and Kahlan have company, but I can't be sure how many there are."

Even in the soft glow of the torches, Cara could see the flash of fear in Richard's brown eyes while his face was mask of fury. She already pitied the men who got in the way of Lord Rahl reaching Kahlan. She didn't believe that the Keeper himself would stand a chance of getting between those two.

"Be careful; remember Zedd said this place is full of hidden traps and magical spells," Richard reminded her as he pulled his sword out, slowly making their way down the first tunnel.

Richard felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was so close to getting Kahlan back; he could almost taste her lips on his. He set his focus on how sweet the reunion with her would be instead of the barrage of irrational fears that threatened to overtake his mind. He could not let panic gain a foothold in his heart. Pushing aside the flashing images of Kahlan injured or worse, Richard focused on how absolutely captivating she had looked in his bedroom their first night together…and the rapture it will be when he can hold her in arms like that again once he got her back.

XXX

"I have to stop and rest for awhile," Kahlan finally told him, her breathing becoming more ragged the further they went. "We've been searching for hours without stopping. I think we can afford to rest for a little bit."

Turning to look at his daughter, Phillip was stunned to see how pale she had grown since escaping the snake attack. Since then, his mind had been suddenly swarming with memories, happy memories that he had locked away in the recesses of his mind, never to be found. But they had been found and were now resurfacing faster than he could lock them away again.

"Yes, why don't we rest here for a while," Phillip replied, still lost in his own thoughts as he wedged his torch between some rocks before setting down his pack.

Kahlan slowly lowered herself to the ground. The cavern was beginning to spin out of control again as she rested her back against the stone wall, resting the palms of her hands on the ground in an attempt to regain her equilibrium. She felt so hot even though the air was cool deep within the inner recesses of the caverns.

Phillip handed her his water skin and pieces of dried fruit. Kahlan took it, thankful for the provisions. She hadn't had anything to eat in hours. She was feeling very weak and exhaustion was making it difficult to think straight.

After eating in silence for several minutes, Phillip finally asked, "So, are you and Richard going to be married?"

"Hopefully…someday. We have to seal the rift and defeat the Keeper before we can even begin to think of a wedding," Kahlan finally answered, surprised by her father's question. She refused to allow him to attend their wedding even if he wanted to attend.

"You always did put everyone else's well-being and happiness before your own," he replied with a wistful smile. "So much like your mother," he added scornfully.

Kahlan could see a flicker of pain in her father's cold eyes. She had never really stopped to consider how her mother's death might have hurt him. All he had ever displayed to her and Dennee after her passing was anger, bitterness, and resentment. That was all she had ever remembered about him. She never thought that he might have actually loved her before he was confessed.

"Did you ever love us?" Kahlan softly asked, unsure she really wanted to know the answer.

Phillip sat deep in thought for several moments before finally answering. "Yes…I did…at one time. But your mother's betrayal caused that love to die," he answered bitterly.

"How did she ever betray you?" Kahlan asked as the anger began to rise in her voice, scarcely believing what she was hearing. Her mother had been the most kind and loving woman she had ever known. She would never intentionally lie or betray any one.

"I loved her more than anything; she was my whole world. She hid who she really was. I had no idea that she was a Confessor until after her death and the spell was broken. She had no right to trick me, to betray my love for her," Phillip angrily exclaimed, his eyes alive with bitterness and pain. "I loved her and I thought she loved me. I was confessed in our marriage bed and released on her deathbed."

"Would you have still married her if you had known she was a Confessor?"

"I don't know and I'll never know because I wasn't given the chance to make that choice. That decision was taken from me as was my life once she confessed me," malice dripping with his every word. "I decided then that since she used me in order to have children, I would use your powers for what I wanted."

"And that justifies using me and Dennee to steal and cheat people, tying us up when we didn't do what you wanted us to do, for locking us up in the closet? Does it justify kidnapping me and forcing me to help you get what you want again?" Kahlan yelled at him, her simmering anger now blazing hot.

"It did at the time," he softly replied as a little bit of the bitterness that had eaten away at his heart was suddenly replaced with shame and guilt. At the time it had seemed justifiable in his mind. He had deserved it after what his dead wife had put him through. "You and your sister were a constant reminder of what she had done to me. It was easier to take my anger and bitterness out on you and Dennee than it was to let go of the hatred and forgive her."

Kahlan was overwhelmed with her father's admission. While it was not an apology, it was something close to it. She didn't know if she could forgive him even if he humbled himself enough to ask for it.

"You'd better rest; we still have a little ways to go yet," Phillip told her as he stared into the darkness that continued to surround them.

Kahlan closed her eyes against the heat of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Seeing her father, being tied up and kidnapped by him, talking to him…it all brought back such an assault of memories and emotions, opening up wounds she had long ago tried to forget about. Now, freshly ripped open, those wounds could no longer be ignored.

She missed Richard so much it hurt. She ached for his touch, his kisses, his love. She longed to see those warm brown eyes that made her heart melt. Hopefully, they could get married someday soon, although, she didn't think that day could come soon enough.

XXX

The sweat from their earlier fight was long gone now; the temperature of the cavern cooling them down as they continued to make their way through the vast expanse of tunnels. They had been walking for what seemed like days but had only been a matter of hours.

Still, there was no sign of Kahlan. Richard was becoming more and more agitated the farther they went with no further sign of her except for the scrap of material he had found after entering the cavern. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Phillip and his arms around Kahlan.

Passing through a narrowing in the cave, Cara stumbled into the wall. Huffing angrily under her breath, she pushed away from the stone wall only to be thrown back against it as the ground began to quake and tremble beneath their feet. Stones began to loosen and fall creating small landslides of little rocks and dirt. Holes unexpectedly split open, appearing in the walls as wisps of smoke slowly began curling their way up. Smoke suddenly began to spew forth from the cracks that opened in the stone.

"Cara, run!" Richard yelled at her as he took off down the tunnel.

Cara took off in a dead run, following her Lord Rahl as fire began erupting in blasts all around them, lighting up the whole tunnel. Richard glanced back to see fire shooting straight towards them.

"Get down!" Richard shouted at the Mord'Sith as he hit the ground hard.

Cara readily obeyed, throwing herself down on the ground just as fire shot over their heads, disappearing down the tunnel in the direction they were heading.

Jumping to his feet, Richard helped Cara up as they continued to race through the tunnel, ducking down a side tunnel as another blast shot past, narrowly missing them.

"This place is a nightmare!" Cara cursed, trying to regain her breath.

"And I have a terrible feeling that we haven't even seen the worst of it yet," Richard ominously stated between gasps of air. "Are you alright to keep moving or do you need to rest?"

"Lord Rahl, I am Mord'Sith. I can go just as long as you can…and probably a lot longer," Cara smirked.

"You're probably right," Richard smiled weakly. All these traps they kept coming across just made him that more anxious to get to Kahlan before anything more happened to her.

Turning back down the tunnel that was still hazy from the smoke and fire, Richard and Cara continued following the tracks. He was not about to leave the Tabethia Caverns unless Kahlan was with him.

XXX

After resting for an hour, Kahlan and Phillip were nearing the end of the directions on the map. Kahlan was feeling a little better, but her shoulder continued to throb. She was sure it was probably infected by now as sweat began to form on her brow. The coolness of the cavern was doing little to lower the fever she knew she had. She had to hold on until she got back to Richard. Nothing else mattered except for him.

Something unexpectedly hit Kahlan from behind, sending her face first into the ground, knocking the wind out of her lungs, sending her torch rolling out of her reach. Something heavy was sitting on her back, heated breath on the back of her neck making the hair stand on end. Kahlan attempted to reach down to her boot before remembering she had no weapons. A deep guttural growl rumbled from right behind her head, close to her ear making her heart almost stop.

Hearing Kahlan's cry as she was thrown to the ground, Phillip spun around and began racing back down the tunnel, sweeping his torch in front of him. Phillip came to an abrupt halt when he reached Kahlan.

He found her lying face first on the ground, gasping for breath, a terrified look in her eye, and something large sitting on her back. It raised its head, flashing its glowing yellow eyes at him before releasing a screeching growl unlike anything he had ever heard before.

"A Gatekeeper!" Phillip breathlessly told her, terror gripping him, his feet frozen where he stood.


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

Breathing heavily, Richard and Cara continued their frantic search of the caverns. A soft flickering light reflecting off the walls up head, though, caused them to slow their pace considerably. Richard's heart leapt at the site of the torches' glow, praying that he had found her at last.

Silently they made their way closer to the glowing lights. Hearing several voices, Richard and Cara paused at the bend in the tunnel, extinguishing their torches so as not to draw attention to their presence.

Listening as the men argued, Richard's heart sank once again when he realized Kahlan wasn't with them. He cursed under his breath that he still had not found her yet. Even now, she was out there possibly injured with a tyrant father who was forcing her through treacherous traps and spirits knew what else.

Slowly peering around the corner, Richard counted about eight men, fully armed. They were arguing about whether to wait on Phillip and the Mother Confessor until they came back with the treasure or to capture them, forcing the Mother Confessor to get them the treasure.

One man piped up reminding them that Grayson said they were to wait until after the treasure had been found before killing Phillip and the Mother Confessor. Richard's blood began to seethe with rage as the men talked about killing his lover.

"Grayson?" one burly-looking man huffed. "He's not here, is he? We're here doing all the work, we do it our way!"

Voices of agreement rose around him from some of his friends while a couple of others scowled their disagreement with the plan. They had heard rumors of the consequences of not following Grayson's orders to the letter and were not about to be the next rumor. On the other hand, the two smaller men were greatly outnumbered by their cohorts. They reluctantly agreed to go along with it.

"Now, Phillip and the Confessor are about a mile ahead or so in the tunnel. All we need to do is kill Phillip and capture the Confessor. Whatever you do, don't let her touch her!" he vehemently warned. "And don't let her beauty fool you; she is deadly to deal with. As soon as we capture her, immediately tie her hands together. Once she helps us get the treasure, we bury her in here."

By now, Richard was heaving with rage at hearing their plans to capture Kahlan and then kill her after getting the treasure. Cara could practically feel the fury radiating off him in waves.

"What are we waiting for?" Cara finally whispered, anxious for a good fight. "Let's take them now."

Nodding his agreement, Richard pulled his sword and stepped out from behind the rocks, more than ready to put an end to all this once and for all.

XXX

Frozen with fear, Phillip was helpless to watch as the Gatekeeper sat on Kahlan's back. The Gatekeeper was so named because that was what it had been created to do. It had been created by the Tabethia people to guard the vast riches they had buried in the Tabethia Caverns. Long since extinct, their treasure had been sought after for a thousand years, yet to be discovered. Anyone who entered these caverns have never been heard from or seen again, most rumored to have never survived meeting the Gatekeeper.

The creature sat on Kahlan's back, eyeing Phillip with large golden eyes that glowed, revealing its heinous intentions. It was large, about the size of Phillip, covered in short dark brown fur. Its head was massive and had three long horns protruding from its forehead. Its two golden eyes sat close next to each other. Two fangs protruded from either side of its mouth and curled up towards its flaring nostrils.

The beast's arms were long and ended in three claws that were yellowed and stained with blood just like its fangs. Its legs were thick and furry, shaped like that of a bird's. It was squatting on Kahlan's back, head protruding forward, its fangs mere inches from his daughter's head. It snarled a deep, rumbling growl that made Phillip's skin crawl. Looking back down at Kahlan, his heart began to stir at the terror that was etched in her face.

"Father!" she cried out, tears in her eyes.

Hearing Kahlan cry out for him pricked his heart like never before. Even when she was a little girl and had cried as he tied her and Dennee with rope, he never allowed himself to feel anything. Now, seeing his child helplessly pinned beneath this beast, struggling to escape its punishment for invading its territory, Phillip suddenly became alive with courage he never thought he possessed.

Slowly slipping his hand into his cloak, Phillip cautiously pulled Kahlan's dagger free from his belt, never taking his eyes off the Gatekeeper while at the same time pulling his knife free. He dropped the dagger with a clang on the hard stone floor, temporarily distracting the beast. Then in one swift motion, Phillip threw his knife by the blade directly at the Gatekeeper's head while at the same time kicking the dagger across the ground towards Kahlan.

The dagger rapidly slid toward Kahlan's waiting hand. With a swing of his large hairy arm, the Gatekeeper sent the thrown knife harmlessly to the side where it came clanking to a rest against the cave wall. While the beast was taken off balance with deflecting the knife, Kahlan grasped the dagger and abruptly rolled onto her back. Bringing the dagger up, Kahlan violently imbedded the weapon in the chest of the beast.

Releasing a deafening screech of pain, the wounded creature fell backwards off of Kahlan. Having the weight of the Gatekeeper off of her, Kahlan immediately jumped to her feet, moving backwards until her back was pressed against the cave wall.

The creature, still screeching in agony, was enraged as it pulled the dagger from its chest, flinging it across the tunnel. Eyes focused on Kahlan, its chest began to heave with rage as it staggered towards her, blood pouring from its chest wound.

Pressing herself tightly against the wall, Kahlan stretched out her arm, hand open, ready to do the only thing she could think to do. She was ready to confess him; it was all she had left. She had no idea if her powers would even work on a Gatekeeper or not, but she was going to die trying. She had to do whatever it took to get back to Richard.

With nothing left to lose, Kahlan lunged forward, grabbing the Gatekeeper's throat. The resounding thunder without sound vibrated throughout the cavern as her powers were released. The creature's yellow eyes grew black with response to the Mother Confessor's magic mixing with its own.

With the release of her magic, Kahlan fell back against the cave wall, weak from her powers draining from her body. The creature froze in its tracks. Eyes still wide and black, the beast released a deafening guttural cry that echoed throughout the cavern, sending tremors vibrating through the walls. Rocks began to fall about them from overhead as the Gatekeeper began to convulse before falling to the ground dead.

Stunned by the response her powers caused in the creature, Kahlan stood with her back pressed against the wall, rocks still falling down around her. The release of her powers caused her to be weakened even further; the cave wall was the only thing keeping her upright.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" Phillip asked as he ran to his daughter's side, dodging the last few rocks that broke loose from overhead.

"I think so," Kahlan slowly responded, stunned by her father's show of concern.

"We should get moving in case he has friends," Phillip recommended, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Kahlan was shaken by the concern her father was showing her. She didn't know what to think or how to feel about it. Her first instinct was that it was a ploy to keep her helping him, but deep down in her heart she could tell there was genuine concern for her.

As she began following Phillip down the tunnel, Kahlan's heart that longed for a father who loved her was at war with the memories of the abuse she had endured at his hands.

XXX

Finishing off the last two men, Richard and Cara were abruptly taken off guard by the sudden deafening roar that reverberated from up the tunnel, causing stones to fall all around them. Evading the avalanche of stones and rocks, Richard and Cara ran down the tunnel towards the spine-chilling growl.

The sound made Richard's blood run cold with fear. He just prayed it wasn't near Kahlan all the while knowing in his heart that it was.

"What in spirits is that?" Cara yelled at Richard as they continued to race down the passageway. As a Mord'Sith with all the torture she had experienced and given she had never heard a sound like that before.

"I don't know, but it definitely does not sound human," Richard replied, anxiety ripping at his heart.

Having finished off Grayson's men, the Seeker's sword had tasted blood, further eliminating the threat that stood in opposition of him reaching Kahlan. It had also served to somewhat calm his tormented soul that was bent on dispensing justice…that is until he heard that deadly cry. Now, fear once again possessed his soul and nothing except having Kahlan back in arms was going to release him from its control.

XXX

Phillip was becoming more anxious by the moment. They were coming to the end of the map which hopefully meant that they were almost to the treasure. He knew they were not going to be able to just waltz into whatever it was buried in and take it. It would be spelled with even more magic and traps than they had already found. And they would be exceptionally deadly.

He was beginning to wonder if this was truly worth it. He couldn't believe he of all people was starting to have second thoughts about obtaining wealth beyond imagine, but yet there it was, circling his mind on the outskirts of his thoughts. Was it possible he was going soft after all these years?

Trying to shake the uncomfortable thoughts from his mind, Phillip once again set his focus on the map as he glanced at their surroundings.

"It looks like this passage should open up into a giant cavern," Phillip finally told her. "You still have the stone, right?"

"Right here in my hand," Kahlan replied, opening her hand to reveal the brilliant pink stone.

Phillip looked up from her hand to her pale face as he noticed the rasping of her breathing. After years of feeling nothing but bitterness and hatred, something stirred deep within his lifeless heart as he took in his daughter's deteriorating appearance. His heart froze as realization swept over him. He was killing his daughter. If he didn't get her help, Kahlan was going to die here because of him, because of the dagger wound he had caused.

"Father?" Kahlan finally said, unsettled by the sudden draining of color from his face.

Swallowing down a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Phillip softly responded, "Kahlan, I'm sorry I dragged you into this…I was only thinking of saving myself…of my greed."

Unnerved by this sudden apology, Kahlan didn't know how to respond. She couldn't tell him that it was alright, that he was forgiven for all those years of pain, for throwing a dagger at her, wounding her, dragging her away from Richard and into this nightmare. Some things were just unforgiveable.

"Which way do we go now?" she at last replied after finding her voice, fighting back the tears that were welling up inside her.

Her emotions were a whirlwind, creating confusion and conflict deep in her soul. She didn't know what to think or believe any more. The only thing she did know was that she needed Richard now more than ever. He had been and always would be the only unwavering constant in her life. He was her source of strength, courage and love; her light in the midst of the dark swirling tempest.

"To the left several feet and then it should open into a large cavern," Phillip muttered, biting his upper lip and averting his eyes to keep from looking at his daughter. Why was she suddenly having such an effect on him? Had time truly healed some wounds?

Turning towards the left, Phillip and Kahlan made their way towards the fortune Phillip had wanted so desperately above all else in his life.

A soft glow was slowly appearing the closer they got to the next cavern's entrance. Reaching the mouth of the cavern, Kahlan and Phillip could only stand in awe of what spread out before them.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

Racing down the passageway, Richard and Cara came to an abrupt halt when they were greeted by a hideous looking creature lying on the ground, blood covering its chest.

Narrowing her eyes in disgust, Cara wrinkled her nose as she gasped, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know…it looks like something created by magic, maybe to protect this place," Richard guessed, nudging it with his sword.

Looking around, Cara made her way over to a spot near the wall. Bending over, she picked up a dagger, turning it over in her hands.

"Found Kahlan's other dagger," Cara informed him as she straightened up.

Richard walked over to stand beside her, taking the dagger to inspect it. It too was covered in blood like the previous one he had found, but this time it appeared to be the creature's blood. His mind began to race with numerous deadly scenarios, none of them turning out well.

"Come on; let's keep moving. We're getting closer. They should be just up ahead," Richard said, desperate to reach her. He had to find her; without Kahlan, life held no meaning to him.

XXX

Speechless, Phillip and Kahlan stood taking in their surroundings. It was as if they had just entered an entirely different world, a whole world away from the Tabethia Caverns.

They stood on a large ledge of rock that narrowed in front of them and then dropped off into an abyss of nothingness that stretched out several hundred feet in front of them. Spirits only knew how deep the inky chasm ran. Although the stone walls appeared like rock, they radiated an eerie glow that lit up the entire cavern.

On the other side of the cavern, across the abyss that stretched out before them, was another large stone ledge with a shallow alcove. Sitting in the alcove was a large golden box.

Eyeing the golden box, Phillip's heart began to beat wildly at the thought of all the riches that lay nestled inside it. He had to get his hands on it, but how were they going to be able to get across the bottomless pit that lay as an obstacle between him and his treasure?

Phillip was jostled from his scheming when Kahlan slowly began walking towards the edge of the rocky ledge upon which they stood. A beam of light had erupted from the box and was enveloping his daughter in its radiance.

Kahlan was walking as if in a trance, hypnotized by the light that was radiating around her, as she held her hand out with the fuchsia stone resting in her palm. She was steadily reaching the edge of the drop-off.

Phillip called out her name with no response from her, no pause in her step. It was as if he wasn't even there with her. His eyes were wide with horror, sweat forming on his brow as he dropped his torch and raced towards her in an attempt to keep her from walking off the ledge to her impending death. Phillip was two steps from grabbing her arm when her foot stepped off the ledge followed by her other foot.

"No!" Phillip screamed, horrified that he had just lost Kahlan. He stood motionless in his steps as he watched his daughter continue to take step after step across the abyss without falling. It was as if she was crossing on a bridge that only she could see.

"KAHLAN!" came a terrified scream from behind him, causing Phillip to spin around in time to see Richard and Cara racing towards him.

The Seeker was panting, his face a picture of his heart. His eyes were a mix of shock and confusion as he watched his lover walking across an abyss, nothing under her feet. Kahlan never faltered in her step, never hesitated or paused at the sound of her lover's voice.

All Richard could do was to stand by and helplessly watch as Kahlan gradually made her way to the alcove and the wealth that had invited her to come and see what it wanted to show only her. Attempting to reach her, Richard screamed her name one more time but to no avail.

Enraged at the jeopardy she had been put in, Richard dropped his sword, whirling around and grabbing Phillip by his cloak. His breath was coming out in short gasps of rage and hatred for this man. It was all Richard could do not to beat him and throw him over the ledge into the open arms of the waiting abyss.

"If it weren't for Kahlan, I would kill you right here," Richard hissed with a deadly glare, a sneer on his face as panic threatened to make his heart burst. How was he going to get to her now?

Cara who stood behind Richard was not about to stop him if he wanted to kill this man. She wouldn't have minded having a shot at the low-life herself.

"Do it. I deserve it…" Phillip murmured as he hung his head, overcome with anguish for the pain he had caused his daughter. He could scarcely believe the man he had allowed himself to become.

Richard's eyes narrowed further at the unexpected response he received to his threat. He didn't know what to believe from this man who had kidnapped his own daughter. He didn't trust him or his empty words no matter how sincere they may sound.

Richard relaxed his hands, releasing Phillip and taking a step back, bending over to pick up his sword. Placing it back in his scabbard, he turned his attention back towards Kahlan.

"What have you gotten her into?" Richard seethed, trying to regain some semblance of control over his anger. He may have to work with this man in order to get Kahlan back. He couldn't afford to act rashly and sending him flying over the ledge no matter how badly he wanted to.

"I have no idea…I just…I thought that I could handle it, that as long as Kahlan held the stone she could safely get me the treasure. I never meant for her to get hurt or to die," Phillip ashamedly admitted, staring at his daughter as she continued her journey to the alcove. She would be there within a matter of minutes.

Stunned, Richard could hardly believe this was the same man who held a knife to Kahlan's throat and threatened to kill her just days ago. Just what had happened to him over the last few days?

"Well, it may be too late for that now," Richard softly replied, choking down the lump in his throat at the thought that he may never be with his love ever again.

"Just give her a chance. Kahlan is strong…like her mother. If anyone can survive, Kahlan can," Phillip assured the Seeker.

"And what about the bloody dagger I found in the woods?" Richard asked as he turned to look at Kahlan's father, demanding answers.

"She was trying to escape…I couldn't let her escape…I had to stop her," Phillip admitted, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. "I…I needed her."

"So you threw a dagger at your own daughter?" Richard shouted, unable to even begin processing what he was hearing.

"Richard, she's hurt; I caused it. I'm not proud of it, but we have to get her out of her. Her wound is infected. She's been losing blood. She's not going to last much longer unless we get her help," Phillip heatedly replied.

Richard could hardly believe how much dire this situation was growing by the moment. Grabbing Phillip by his cloak again, Richard fumed, "If Kahlan dies, I will kill you!"

"Enough! You two can finish this argument after we get out of here. Now, if you two can't work together to figure a way out of this, I will take care of it myself," Cara finally broke in, sick of their bickering.

Releasing Kahlan's father, Richard reluctantly stepped back, turning his focus back again to Kahlan. She was mere steps away from reaching the alcove.

Hearing a sudden growl, Cara, Richard, and Phillip spun around to be face to face with another Gatekeeper. Its large glowing eyes were menacing to behold. It opened its mouth and released a growl that rumbled and echoed throughout the cavern sending shivers down their spines as they watched the creature approach them.

Richard cast a quick glance back at Kahlan in time to see her step safely onto the stone ledge on the other side of the abyss. Suddenly, a narrow stone path that had once been invisible now appeared as it crossed the gap between the ledges of rock. The light that had enveloped her now shone even brighter around her as she reached the alcove, making her look angelic.

Cara rapidly raced towards the Gatekeeper as she yelled over shoulder, "Lord Rahl, go get the Mother Confessor! I'll take care of the creature!"

Richard took off in a dead run, Phillip close on his heels, across the stone path after Kahlan. Richard watched in awe as Kahlan, reaching forward and placing the fuchsia stone in a small cut out on the top the box, became awash in a spectrum of colors.

The box immediately opened once the stone was in its rightful place. Reaching in, Kahlan withdrew a large pink jewel that was the size of a grapefruit. As she turned towards them, Phillip's eyes widened at the site of the jewel that Kahlan now held in her outstretched hands. The cavern became saturated in shades of pink that radiated from the magical jewel.

Phillip and Richard came to an abrupt halt several feet from her at the site of Kahlan standing with the gem. Enveloped in radiant shades of pink, she was breathtaking to behold. Her eyes were distant, as if under a spell.

"Kahlan?" Richard softly choked out, his voice cracking with emotion at the site of his love standing before him.

"Richard?" she murmured, confusion in her blue eyes. As if finally waking from a dream, Kahlan slowly lowered her hands, looking down at the gem that she held.

She had done it; she had obtained the treasure. From the moment the light had engulfed her, it had been like a walking dream. Richard and Phillip swiftly closed the gap to Kahlan.

"Here's your treasure, father. I hope it brings you all the happiness you've ever wanted," Kahlan softly said as she handed the beautiful jewel to Phillip, sadness in her eyes.

Richard went to Kahlan, quickly enveloping her in his arms and pulling her into his warm embrace. Relief flooded his soul as he held her to him, tears stinging his eyes. He never wanted to let her go again. Pulling back, Richard immediately captured her lips in a passionate kiss that warmed her heart as he buried his hands in her beautiful dark hair.

Holding it in his hands, Phillip thought that he had never wanted something so badly in his life and now that he had it, he didn't know if he wanted it. Phillip didn't feel the overwhelming joy that he thought he would have once he had the treasure.

Casting a glance at Richard and Kahlan, Phillip was overcome with sadness. He had thought that wealth would fill the emptiness that bitterness and resentment had created in his heart, but it hadn't. Seeing Richard and Kahlan's love for one another made him see what he had allowed himself to become over the years since his wife's death. He was a hollow shell of the man he once had been, no longer the man that Kahlan's mother had chosen to be the father of her children.

At that moment, Phillip realized that he'd had the wealth of the world and had chosen to abuse it. In so doing, he had also lost it. Tears began to stream down his face as he watched his daughter kiss the man she loved with all her heart, knowing that he had lost the greatest treasure a person could ever have – love.

A low rumble like thunder began to suddenly erupt out of the black abyss that surrounded them, sending landslides of rubble to start falling about them. Pulling from their embrace, Richard and Kahlan looked towards Cara who was yelling at them to run, the Gatekeeper lying on the ground at her feet.

Richard grabbed Kahlan's hand as they started making their way down the narrow stone bridge towards Cara. Turning around, Kahlan yelled at her father to run as Richard began dragging her with him. The ground was vibrating under their boots as the stone bridge began to give way, creating a large gap, leaving Phillip on one side with the gem and Richard and Kahlan on the other side where safety awaited them.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

The ground shook and trembled under their feet, making it difficult to keep their balance. It seemed as though the entire cavern was about to collapse around them, the abyss was attempting to swallow them whole.

Pulling on Kahlan's hand, Richard attempted to get her to safety, but she wouldn't move. She wouldn't leave her father behind.

"Jump!" she cried out to Phillip over the thundering of the rocks that were crashing down all around them.

"Kahlan, save yourself!" Phillip shouted back, clutching the jewel tightly against his chest.

"I'm not leaving you here!" she cried, yanking her hand from Richard's grasp.

"Kahlan, we have to get out of here! The whole place is going to come down on us at any moment!" Richard shouted, as he grabbed her arms to pull her away with him.

"I am not leaving him here to die!" Kahlan screamed at him, her pale face shrouded in sorrow. Jerking away from Richard's grasp, Kahlan spun around back towards her father. "Jump! You can make it!"

"Kahlan, go now! You can't save me!" Phillip cried. "Richard, get her out of here!"

"NO!" Kahlan shrieked, rocks falling around her as Richard grabbed her around the waist from behind. "Richard, let me go!"

Tears streaming down her face, Kahlan struggled to escape Richard's hold on her, but he was just too powerful. She stretched her hand out towards her father in a desperate unrealistic attempt to reach him.

"Kahlan, I love you. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and Dennee," Phillip shouted, tears falling from his eyes as well. "Richard, take good care of my daughter."

With his last words, the ledge crumbled beneath his feet, dragging him down with the rubble to the void below.

"FATHER!" Kahlan screamed as Richard dragged her back down the stone bridge.

The cavern was rapidly collapsing around them, growing darker by the minute as the glowing walls crumbled into the chasm below. Richard dodged falling debris, dragging a frantic Kahlan with him.

"Run!" Cara shouted at them as she stood huddled under the entrance to the cavern to avoid the falling stones.

Safely reaching the other side, Richard finally put Kahlan down, but only long enough to clutch her hand in his. He was not about to let her go now that he finally had her back. Richard cast a quick glance at Kahlan as he took off behind Cara, leaving the cavern far behind. Seeing her so distraught, Richard felt as though his heart was being crushed. He just prayed that Kahlan would be able to forgive him someday.

XXX

After walking for over an hour, Richard felt they were far enough away from the unstable cavern to stop and rest for a while. The further they went, the more concerned he was growing about Kahlan. She had not spoken at all since leaving her father behind. Panic was beginning to swell as Richard worried the infection was taking over.

"I'm going to scout ahead a little further; make sure there are no more of those creatures waiting to jump us," Cara informed them, wondering if either of them had even heard her.

Richard could only nod his acknowledgement as his focus was solely on Kahlan who was rapidly deteriorating. Cara was beginning to wonder if they were even going to be able to get her out of the caverns in time to get her to Zedd. They were still several hours from even reaching the Wizard. Cara hoped for Richard's sake they would reach him in time.

The last few days had been miserable with Richard worrying himself sick over Kahlan. If she died…she shuddered at the thought. She decided if it came to that she would just have to put her Lord Rahl out of his misery once and for all.

Richard sat across the tunnel from Kahlan who was sleeping with her back against the wall. Her face flushed with fever, she had almost immediately fallen asleep as soon as they stopped to take a break. Searching through his bag, Richard found what he was looking for before slowly making his way over to his Confessor.

He hated to wake her, knowing that she needed to rest, but he had to do something about her infected wound before it grew any more serious. He also needed to know that she didn't hate him. Placing a hand to her cheek, Richard's concern for Kahlan was escalating as he felt her skin burning with fever beneath his touch. He had to get her out of here. He'd almost lost her once; he was not about to lose her again.

"Kahlan," he softly said, brushing her hair away from her face, hooking it behind her ear. "Kahlan, I need to check your wound."

"Richard?" she murmured incoherently, turning her face into his hand as he caressed her cheek. "Richard, my father…" Her eyes still closed, tears began to course down her cheeks.

"Kahlan," he softly said, "I'm so sorry about your father and I hope you can forgive me some day, but right now I need you to fight. Your wound is infected. If we don't get out of here soon and get you to Zedd…" he stopped abruptly, choking back the tears before continuing. "Kahlan, I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough."

"My father," she cried not appearing to hear his words; disoriented from the fever she finally fell into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.

Richard closed his eyes against the heat of tears that were seeking release. Her pain was eating at his soul. Not knowing if she could still love him after what happened with her father shook him to his core. She had to know that he was only trying to save her life, that he loved her too much to let her die in a hopeless attempt to save her father.

Reaching behind her, Richard carefully turned her so he could set to work on her wound as Cara reappeared. Sitting down in front of the Mother Confessor, Cara grasped her shoulders, holding her upright so Richard could clean her wound.

"She will forgive you," Cara finally said as she looked past Kahlan at her Lord Rahl.

"I don't know, Cara. Even after all the horrific things that man did to her, he was still her father," Richard quietly said, anguish evident in his voice.

"Deep down, she knows you were right in what you did; you saved her life. Your love for each other is strong and will withstand even this."

"Pretty romantic notion coming from someone who thinks that love is foolish," Richard chuckled softly as he pulled Kahlan's dress off of her shoulder, exposing the ghastly wound. He appreciated Cara's words and her attempt at comforting him, but he would not be at peace until he heard it from Kahlan.

He wished she would open her eyes, tell him that she still loved him, that she knew that he was only protecting her. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold and comfort her, be her lover again. But right now, he would even settle for her waking up and yelling at him…as long as it meant she was going to be alright.

XXX

The sunlight softly filtered through the sheer curtains that hung over the window above the bed. The curtains gracefully swayed with the gentle breeze that invaded the bedroom.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kahlan glanced around the room, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Attempting to sit up, she found a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down in the bed.

"Oh, no; you're not going anywhere. If I let you out of that bed, Lord Rahl will have my head," Cara scolded the Mother Confessor, leaning forward in the chair that sat beside Kahlan's bed.

"Where are we?" Kahlan murmured, attempting to connect her thoughts and put the pieces of the last few days together.

"Winslow," Cara replied.

"How long have we been here?"

"Three days. We brought you here after getting out of the Tabethia Caverns. You were almost dead by the time we got you to Zedd. We were staying here until you were completely healed."

"Where's Richard?" Kahlan anxiously asked as she scanned the room, attempting to sit up in bed again.

"He's fine; Zedd finally dragged him away from you long enough to get something to eat. He's been in here taking care of you ever since we got here. I had to promise on my life to stay at your side no matter what in order for him to leave. Now, if he comes in here and finds you trying to get out of bed, he's going to kill me so stay put."

The reality of the last several days came crashing down on the Mother Confessor, overwhelming her with sorrow over what she had found and lost. Settling back down in the bed at the Mord'Sith's insistence, Kahlan turned to gaze out the window.

"My father is really dead, isn't he?" Kahlan whispered. Everything was a haze, reality and the fever-induced confusion all blending together. Nothing seemed real and yet everything was more than a bad dream.

"Yes, he is dead," the Mord'Sith simply answered, never one to sugarcoat anything.

Tears pooled once more in her sapphire eyes at the fresh wounds that not even Zedd could heal. "I'd like to be alone right now please."

"Lord Rahl…"

"Cara, please," Kahlan begged without turning to look at her.

Cara slowly rose from her chair, knowing that Kahlan needed some time to sort through the events of recent days. She would sit outside of her room lest Lord Rahl have a heart attack. Closing the door behind her, Cara saw Richard and Zedd coming up the stairs.

"Cara, what's wrong? Is Kahlan alright?" Richard asked, panic gripping his voice, his face tense with apprehension.

"She's awake now. She asked where you were," Cara told him, watching her Lord Rahl's face light up with relief. As he stepped towards her door, Cara caught his arm. "She asked about her father; I told her he was dead and she asked to be alone for a little while."

Richard's heart sunk with Cara's last words. Did that mean she didn't even want to see him? Seeing the despondent look upon the Seeker's face, Zedd placed a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"Just give her a little time, Richard. She's been through a traumatic ordeal. It's going to take a little while to sort through it all. She loves you and needs you. She'll come to you when she's ready," Zedd said, giving him a comforting smile while giving his shoulder a loving squeeze.

"I hope you're right…" Richard murmured with a dejected sigh.


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a person from Kahlan's past threatens her future with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through Fury. Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c she rocks in that outfit!)

After Cara had left, Kahlan had drifted off to sleep again. Waking up now, she found the room dark and that she was still by herself. She was feeling much better, finally thinking more clearly. The fever from the infection had caused her to be so disoriented, unsure of where reality, memories, and nightmares each began and ended.

The last week had been a nightmare she wished that she could forget but she knew that she was going to have to deal with it. Hearing her father apologize for what he had done and then telling her that he loved her had meant more to her that she ever thought possible.

Kahlan had seen him in a whole new light, had gained a new understanding of what he had endured. While it didn't excuse his actions by any means, it did help in healing some of the wounds he had caused. Watching him die had been devastating especially with his recent change of heart.

And now she was an orphan. Even though she'd long ago been cut off from him when the Sisters came to their rescue, their relationship long since dead because of his actions, he was still her father. He was still somewhere out there even though she had no idea where he was or cared to know. There was just something comforting about knowing there was still another Amnell out there besides her.

Now she was all alone; there was only her. Tears began to blur her vision, her sorrow weighing heavily on her heart. Her grief, though, turned into longing as her thoughts began to drift towards Richard.

She missed him so much it hurt; she swallowed hard against the ache in her heart. She hadn't seen him in a week and then he somehow magically appeared, standing before her. Like being awakened from a terrible nightmare, Richard had unexpectedly appeared in the middle of the danger that surrounded her, pulling her from the fog that had possessed her. Being suddenly wrapped in his embrace, it was like Richard had reached through the mysterious radiance that had engulfed her, pulling her out of its enchanting hold on her.

Then his warm lips found hers and her soul had at last found the nourishment it had been craving. He had come after her, had fought to reach her and it soothed her heart and made her whole again. This was the man she loved with her whole heart, her whole being. She never wanted to be apart from him again.

Then the cavern had started to collapse and the bridge had given way, separating her from her father. He had even tried to escape, had told Richard to get her out of there. Richard had grabbed her and dragged her away from her father, letting him fall to his death. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut against the haunting memory as she rolled over on her side, bringing her knees up to her chest.

XXX

Slowly, her door softly opened, Richard quietly making his way into her room. He hadn't been able to sleep, desperately needing to check on Kahlan. He couldn't stand being separated from her any longer. When he had gotten up, he found Cara still sitting outside of Kahlan's room.

"You can go to bed, Cara," Richard had told her. "I'm going to sit with her for awhile."

"If you say so," Cara replied with a smirk, knowing he wouldn't be sitting for long. Not even this could break those two apart.

Richard had quietly turned the door handle, not wanting to wake her. He just wanted to be near her, he had to be near her. He needed her like his lungs needed air. He was so fearful that she wouldn't forgive him; that she would wake up, find him sitting by her bed, and send him away. He couldn't bear it if she told him to leave.

Slipping through the open door, he quietly latched the door behind him. Turning around, Richard stopped abruptly in his steps at the site of Kahlan sitting up in bed, her bright blue eyes staring at him. His breath caught in his chest, his heart began to beat wildly, his blood pumping through his body as a rush of desire flooded his system. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as their eyes locked on each other's.

"Kahlan…" Richard began, not knowing for sure where to start as he made his way over to her bed. "I'm so sorry…are you alright?"

"Richard," Kahlan at last choked out. It was all she was able to say as the flood of tears washed over her cheeks at finally seeing her lover again, relieved to share her pain with the one she treasured above all else.

Seeing the love in her eyes, relief swept through him like a warm breeze. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to her. Lying down beside her, he held her to his chest as she cried, so relieved to have her in his arms again. He wished he could just hold her forever.

With the final tears being spent, Kahlan began to relax into his comforting embrace. His touch had never felt so reassuring as it did at this moment when she had needed him the most. Inhaling deeply, she took in his musky scent that was arousing to her system. When her world crumbled down around her, Richard always managed put it back together for her. She needed him to do that for her now again, to reconnect with his heart, his soul, and his body.

"Kahlan, I'm sorry about your father," Richard finally ventured, pressing his lips to the top of her head as he inhaled the sweet scent that was his Kahlan.

After getting her settled in a room at the Winslow Tavern, Richard had tenderly cared for her, washing her hair and cleaning her up before finally dressing her in that enticing creamy nightdress he had first seen her in well over a week ago. He loved taking care of her; he hoped she would let him take care of her forever. It had also helped momentarily ease the worry that had possessed his heart as he waited for her to open those beautiful eyes.

"It's alright, Richard," Kahlan whispered into his chest, her warm breath on his chest sending tingles through his body. Everything about her was arousing to him.

"Kahlan, I know you're upset that I didn't try to rescue your father, but there was no time. The cavern was coming down around us. If I had to choose between saving you and saving your father, I would chose you every time," Richard confessed as he pulled back to look into her face, wanting her to know his love for her.

"I'm not angry with you; I love you more than you'll ever realize. Richard, you're my life. No one can ever take your place in my heart or as my family. I'm sad about what happened to my father, but there wasn't anything either of us could have done to save him," she softly replied, placing her hands on either side of his face, losing herself in the depths of his warm brown eyes. "I'm just so thankful that you came to rescue me, that you never gave up on me."

"I would go to the Underworld and back to find you, Kahlan. Nothing would ever keep me from getting to you," Richard declared, his need for her rapidly escalating to new heights, needing to feel her warm flesh against his, to be inside of her again.

His breathing was becoming heavy now as her gaze wandered from his eyes and down to his mouth. Reaching up, Kahlan slowly ran a finger gently across his lips, tracing every curve and dip. It sent shivers down his spine when she replaced her finger with her tongue.

She enticingly brushed her lips repeatedly against his, teasing his lips with hers, coming close to fully capturing his only to pull back slightly. She was slowly driving him mad with desire; he felt like he was going to explore if he didn't take her soon.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Richard buried his hands in her luxurious mane and crushed his lips to hers. He was not about to let her pull back this time; he was hers tonight, to have and to do with as he pleased. He was determined to show her again how much he missed her, how badly he needed her, how desperately he loved her. The demand to reconnect with her was driving him insane with desire.

The desperate urgency of his kiss only served to warm her heart and flood her entire body with passion for him. She needed to be sheltered in the warmth and security of his love. Returning his kisses with the same fierce passion he was showing her, Kahlan gave herself over to him willingly as he drank in her kisses, willingly taking her hurt and anguish into himself.

Richard began to slowly torture her with hot wet kisses as he worked away from her mouth, along her jaw line and down her neck before attacking her shoulder, using his nose to nudge the strap of her nightdress down her arm. Reaching down, he gently brought her bruised wrist up to his lips and tenderly kissed the marks and the pain that the ropes had caused.

Richard knew deep down that no matter how badly he wanted to shield Kahlan from hurt and anguish, it was beyond the control of even the Seeker himself. Instead, Richard was determined more than ever to bring her pleasure and joy beyond her wildest imagination. He vowed to make her feel his undying love for her for the rest of her life, wanting her to never regret allowing her heart to fall in love with him.

Her breath was coming out in short pants now as Richard worked his lips over her collarbone, licking the soft dip in the crook of her neck and then blazing a trail down to her breasts. She twisted his hair around her fingers, clutching him to her chest as she arched back in an attempt to increase the contact.

After succeeding in removing her gown, Richard allowed Kahlan to free him from his shirt and pants as their bodies begged to be united once more. Richard's touch was soothing to her soul, allowing her the comfort and reassurance she so desperately needed from her soul-mate. Each kiss was a solace to her wounded heart, knitting it back together with his love.

As their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, the anguish and the fears of the last several days was swiftly swept away in the tidal wave of their passion for one another. Whispers of their love to each other came in their hot panting breaths, reconnecting the Seeker to his beloved Confessor.

Holding her tightly in his arms that night after making passionate love to her, Richard's heart was finally at peace again as was the Mother Confessor's. Their reunion had been as sweet as their first time together so many nights ago.

 

THE END


End file.
